Schuyler's Destiny
by bluebloodfanlover
Summary: This takes place after Revelations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Melissa De La Cruz does.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Schuyler sat in her Mt. dew colored room; she knew she should be happy that Charles allowed her to move back home, but she had no family there to greet her. Schuyler did have Hattie and Julius and they were family to her and they both were happy to have her there once again.

Schuyler flopped back onto her bed. She remembered what Charles had told her before she left. Charles told her of a prophecy that was given to the family many years ago, when Allegra was pregnant with Schuyler.

_Out of the pure shall come both the dark and light. For the light will have to overcome the dark to protect the ones it loves._

Charles did mention the gates Lawrence referred to was the Gates of Hell; which held Leviathan in his prison. Charles informed her that he would explain more later on, but he was late for another Committee meeting. Charles had been reinstated as the Regis when they discovered that Lawrence died at the Conclave.

Charles knew when Lawrence had died that Leviathan had been released. Call it a sixth sense, but as Michael, Pure of heart, when Lucifer's powers had return Charles knew. When the Conclave had returned from Rio with what little members they had left. The members knew Charles had to be Regis to overcome the Silver bloods, but he did not want it to happen this way. Then came Schuler a couple of days ago, she came into his office with such fury that Charles thought for just a moment that it was Allegra._ "She is going to be the death of me,"_ he thought.

"_Schuyler, how many times do I have to tell you that I am too busy for your little teenage problems?"_

Schuyler slammed the door shut and locked it. She knew that a lock was nothing to a Blue Blood, but she was sending Charles a message.

Mimi couldn't be happier except for the whole Lucifer and Silver Bloods coming back. The half-blood had let Jack go and ever since then it had been blissful for Mimi; she had Jack all to herself. She was sitting at the table with Jack going over the seating arrangement for their bonding. Mimi glanced over at Jack and sent a message, "_Hey there handsome."_Jack didn't look back but replied, "_Hey beautiful."_Jack was still being cold to Mimi, but Mimi took it as a sign of his broken heart over Schuyler. _"__Once we are bonded he will never remember her, only me,"_ Mimi smiled. What Mimi didn't know was Jack heard that thought; Mimi had forgotten to close her mind. Jack knew that Mimi was behind the reason Schuyler's actions, but he had yet to prove it. Schuyler had been avoiding Jack since the incident at the apartment and now Charles had allowed Schuyler to move out. Jack was furious with Charles for allowing her to move back into the Van Alen mansion; she was unprotected there. What did Charles think her human familiar could protect her from another attack? Jack hit the table with such fury that all the placement cards went flying through the air.

"_What is wrong with you, Jack?" _Mimi screamed. "_I am going to have to do this all over again."_

Jack turned to Mimi with his apologetic eyes and put Mimi's face in his hands. "_I am sorry, I just forgot I have to get my final fitting for my tux and I have to pick up my suit from Barney's before the ball tonight. Forgive me for my behavior."_

Mimi sighed, "_Oh how can I not forgive you, I'll just have someone do this for me. I really need to go for a Mani and Pedi before the ball tonight, anyways."_

Mimi waved her hand to let Jack know he may leave. He kissed Mimi on her cheek and whispered," _That's the girl I love."_ Then he was gone.

"_That boy is going to cause me a heart attack before our bonding."_Mimi sighed and then she smiled; she loved getting dressed up and this time she was going to make sure all eyes were on her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Schuyler lay on her bed thinking of her showdown with Charles; her cell phone beeped it was a text message from Charles,

_Don't forget about tonight! It is one of your conditions."_

Schuyler threw her phone back on the bed. She had forgotten about the Ball tonight. She was still caught up with what had happen with Charles. She thought she was going to have to stand her ground with him, but was surprised at how well it went. She had slammed the door to tell Charles she meant business and it worked after they both took a couple of seconds to cool down. Schuyler had asked him the questions on the Van Alen history, the paths; gates and what about this sister she is suppose to have? Charles explains about the Van Alen's and why he left the family after Allegra's relationship with Schuyler's father. He did say there were rumors that Schuyler had a sister, but Charles had cut off communications with the Van Alens after his falling out with Allegra. He only knew of Schuyler from the birth announcement in the paper; he then told her that they will start meeting in his office before dinner each night to go over the Van Alen history. Charles stood and opens the door for Schuyler. She rose and as she reached the door, she whispered, "_Charles, I think I have something of value to you."_

Charles laughed at this until Schuyler pulled out Allegra's sword. His face went blank, "_How could she have this and how did Allegra give it to her?"_Charles hurried up shut the door and he pressed a button to close the drapes. Charles then turns to Schuyler and demanded to know how she stole the sword from Allegra. Schuyler felt the rage building up inside of her.

"_I didn't steal it; she gave it to me at the Conclave."_

Charles yelled back,"_ You are lying. She couldn't have given it to you. She is still in a coma."_

Schuyler proceeds to explain what had happen to her in Rio and her vision with her mother. Charles was shocked; he realized then that the prophecy was true. That Schuyler was going to be their salvation. Charles then told Schuyler the Van Alen prophecy and decided to lay down some new rules for Schuyler.

First, she could move back home to the Van Alen mansion, but only on the weekends. Second, she had to live at the Forces during the week. Third, she will be watch at all times by Oliver and Hattie on the weekends. Schuyler was thrilled avoiding Jack just got easier, but having to spend the weekend with Oliver had its problems too. The last rule Chares gave her was going to be the hardest, she had to get a new familiar. Oliver was not going to be happy about that, but at least they got to spend the weekends together endlessly. Schuyler then remembered that she needs to go back to the Forces to get her gloves for the ball. _"No problem; I will get in and out. Plus Jack is with Mimi for some bonding meeting."_

Jack left Mimi and went to pick up his suit for tonight then he decided to go home. He had to get away from Mimi and all of the talk of the bonding. Jack thought about stopping at the Van Alens just to check on Schuyler, but he decided to drop off his suit at home first. He had been doing this a lot lately, checking in on Schuyler without her knowing it. He likes to sneak in her room at night and watch her sleep. To him, she was an angel and he was going to keep watch over her even if Oliver doesn't.

Schuyler opened the front door to the Forces and listen for any sounds. She let out her breath and thought, _"Good, no one is here_." Charles was still at a business meeting, Trinity was at the spa, and Jack and Mimi were together. Schuyler ran to the guest room where she was staying and got her gloves. It shouldn't have taken very long, but she forgot where she put them and then Oliver called.

"_Where are you?"_ Oliver said with a little worry in his voice.

"_Ollie, I am fine. I just had to run and pick up my gloves for tonight. I am leaving now, I will see you soon."_

"_Hurry up; I have a surprise for you."_

"_Ollie, you know I..."_ Oliver hung up before she could finish. She was trying to call Oliver back when she ran into someone on her way to the door. "_Crap_." Schuyler thought. Without looking up Schuyler said,

" _Sorry Mimi, I was just leaving."_ Schuyler was waiting on Mimi to say something back, but she heard nothing.

"_What no comment from the princess?"_ Schuyler looked up and saw that it was Jack. He had a surprised look on his face; this was the first time their bodies touched since that night at the apartment.

"_Sorry Jack, I was just leaving."_ Schuyler stepped around Jack and starting heading for the door. "_I can do this. I can do this. I just have to make it to the door and then I am free."_ Jack heard her thought and made it to the door in front of Schuyler.

"_Wait a second, Sky."_ Schuyler's heart was in her throat, she loved it when Jack called her name.

"_Stay strong don't let him see your weakness. Who am I kidding, he is my weakness."_

"_Jack, I really need to get home so I can get ready. Charles is going to kill me if I am late for the Ball."_

Jack laughed and Schuyler's heart fluttered. "_Since when did you care about what Charles wanted?"_

"_Since he holds my freedom in his hands."_

"_Um Ok Sky, I do have a question for you_." Jack looked at Schuyler like he was a lost puppy as he ran his fingers through his hair. _ "Why don't you love me? Why did you choose him over me?"_ Jack never used Oliver's name around Schuyler he was the other man.

"_Jack that was two questions and I don't have time for this."_ Schuyler said this as she reached for the door to leave, but Jack slammed her up against the wall. Schuyler didn't see Jack anymore she saw who he truly was, Abaddon.

"_Yes you do and you will explain yourself,"_ Jack demanded. Jack then realized what he was doing and the look on Schuyler's face terrified him. He never meant to hurt her nor scare her and he was doing both. He released Schuyler.

"_I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."_ Schuyler didn't give him a chance to explain because she ran out the door and all the way home.

Schuyler reached the front door of her home and before she got her key out to open the door, Oliver opened it.

"_Hey Sky, it took you long enough. I was starting to get worried. You know you aren't suppose to go anywhere without me." _Schuyler smiled at Oliver is way overprotective of her.

"_I am fine, Ollie. So about this surprise."_ Schuyler had to admit that she was interested in what this surprise could be.

"Oh yeah, come on it is up in your room. Hattie is laying out the dresses Charles sent over for you."

Schuyler stepped back," What Charles sent over dresses for what reason?"

"Oh Sky you know it is part of your conditions. Plus I have to agree with him on the dresses he sent over."

Schuyler crossed her arms, "What you want me to be like Mimi?"

"What? Oh hell no, I just want you to show off how beautiful you are." Schuyler sighed and walked into her room. There was Beauty lying on her bed with three dress bags and a little blue box on top of one of the bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimi looked stunning in her red Dolce and Gabbana gown. The dress was a deep red with a plunging neckline and slit up to her hip. The dress left little to the imagination. Mimi knew that all eyes were going to be on her. She smiled and laughed "_That little half-blood as nothing on me now."_

Jack had been keeping his distance from Schuyler, but he was also moody towards Mimi, but Mimi thought it was grieving over the half-blood. Soon the bonding was coming and he would forget Schuyler and it would only be Mimi in his heart.

Jack walked into the room," Wow, Mimi you look stunning."

Mimi smiled "_I have him where I want him" _she thought. _"Thank you, could you help me put my necklace on?"_

"_Sure, are you almost ready? Mother and Father are waiting for you."_

"_Almost, I have to put on my shoes."_ Mimi stuck out her leg, from behind the dress to reveal her slit, to put her shoe on. She did this on purpose to show Jack her whole leg. Then, she reached down to fasten the strap; showing just a hint of cleavage.

"_Wow, Mimi looking good."_

Mimi smiled she loved the fact that she could read his mind. Mimi left her room and headed to the limo with Jack. Charles caught Mimi as she walked by.

"_Mimi, may I have a word with you? "_ Charles waited for Mimi to send Jack to the limo.

"_I have a job for you. I need you to keep an eye on Bliss for my."_

Mimi stomped her foot. "_Why do I have to? Why can't you have Schuyler keep tabs on her? Since they are like besties now."_

"_Because I want you to do it; plus, if you don't do this then I won't pay for your bonding that you moved up to next week." _Charles had Mimi where it counted. She wanted her bonding to be better then anyone else's, but she needed Charles' money to get it the way she wanted it. Charles was also in on the announcement Mimi plan to make tonight at the Ball.

Charles created the Ball tonight to serve as a fundraiser for one of the Committee's many charities. He knew what had happen at the Conclave that no Blue Blood would come to New York for an emergency meeting; so he planned a ball.

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and Charles and Trinity stepped out first to the crowd of photographers. Jack was next to step out, in his white Armani suit, he held out his hand for Mimi. When she stepped out the light bulb were flashing so fast that one would of thought the bulbs were going to burst. Mimi smiled for she knew she would be on the front page of tomorrow's _New York Time_.

Schuyler was finishing putting on her make-up with a little help from Hattie, while Oliver watched from the four poster bed. Schuyler looked breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a blue sapphire Valentino gown that was covered in sequence. The gown was very form-fitting and it made Schuyler feel very naked. Her hair was done in a very simple bun, and Hattie had added a little black liquid eyeliner to Schuyler's eyes. Schuyler felt ridiculous, but she was doing this for Charles. She didn't want him to take back her freedom that she just received. Oliver walked over and touched Schuyler's shoulder.

"_You know how to take a guy's breath away."_

"_Oh Ollie, I look ridiculous. I am not going to the Ball."_

"_No, you have to, it is your duty. Plus, Lawrence would want you to keep up with what the Committee was doing."_

Oliver had a point. She couldn't let her family down. Oliver picked up the little blue box off the bed. Schuyler's heart skipped a beat. She had told Oliver what happen that night at the apartment. He had been thrilled that she had picked him over Jack and since then things had been weird between them. Schuyler just wanted to be best friends again, but was starting to think that was never going to happen.

"_Sky, I want you to have this."_Oliver opened the box to reveal a diamond bracelet.

"_Ollie, it is beautiful, but I can't accept this. It is too much and I have nothing to give you in return."_

"_Sky, you have to. Let's say it is a friendship bracelet, I know that we can't be anything more then friends. I know as much as I wish that we could, I could never see you become like your mother."_

Oliver was going to drop and pick Schuyler up from the ball since he couldn't attend. Oliver told Schuyler he was going to the Repository to do some research on what Charles had told her earlier today. On the way to the Ball, Oliver was talking about a new area in the Repository that he had never seen before and he was going to check it out. Schuyler was only half-way listening because she was still thinking of Jack. "_What is wrong with him? I understand that he is upset with me for breaking-up with him, but it wasn't like we could be together. Why can't he see I did all of this for him."_ Truth is, Jack actually scared her today, and she had seen in his eyes that he really was, Abaddon, Angel of Destruction. She really was nervous about seeing him tonight, but decided to avoid him at all cost. She didn't know how she would avoid him because Oliver wasn't going to be there and Bliss had been MIA since they got back from Rio.

The town car pulled up to the red carpet and Schuyler felt like she was going to be sick. Oliver squeezed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Knock them dead, Sky. Don't have any worries I will be around the corner just call me and I will come get you."_

The door open and a hand was offered to her. Schuyler accepted and stepped out to the crowd of photographers screaming for her. Then it got quiet the photographers were taken aback at how beautiful she was and then they started screaming, _"Schuyler look over here."_

"_No look over here."_

She looked at the boy standing next to her and had the sudden urge to use him as a prop as she posed for the cameras. Once she made her way inside she apologized to the boy.

"_I am sorry; I don't know what came over me out. I am Schuyler Van Alen."_ Schuyler stuck out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"_It is a privilege to meet you Ms. Van Alen. I am Henry Weston; I am to be your escort tonight. Mr. Force asked that I accompany you to the Ball."_

"_Umm Ok, Thank You I guess."_ Schuyler couldn't be mad; this boy was way too cute to be mad. He had a British accent, fair skin like hers, bright green eyes and deep black hair. Plus he could serve as her distraction from Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Schuyler and Henry made their way to the stairs; they had to wait to be announced. The announcer called to the crowd,"_Miss Schuyler Van Alen being escorted by Mr. Henry Weston."_ All eyes were on Schuyler in her stunning dress, she could have passed as an angel. Jack knew she was breathtaking, but couldn't take his eyes off her and that boy. Jack was jealous of this boy for he is supposed to have Schuyler on his arm, not this no body. Mimi glanced at Jack and followed his eyes to Schuyler. Mimi was seeing red; she was supposed to be the one with Jack's attention not that half-blood, but the boy she was with pretty cute.

Schuyler made her way over to the Force's table. Now that she was living with them she had to sit with them at every function; this was to create the perfect family image Charles wanted. Henry pulled out Schuyler's sit for her and sat down beside her. Jack was watching them intensely until Mimi grabbed his hand.

"_Hey Handsome, I am going to go freshen up before they start serving dinner." _Mimi smiled and straighten Jack's collar.

Jack glanced back to the table and saw that Henry left Schuyler's side. Jack sat down on the other side of Schuyler before she even realized it.

"_Hey Schuyler, who is your date; I thought you would of brought your __boyfriend__, Oliver." _Jack said with a hint of jealousy.

"_His name is Henry Weston. He is from London and your dad asked him to be my escort this evening. Is that alright with you, Mr. Force?"_ Schuyler asked with an angrily tone. Jack was taken aback by her bluntness and the fact that Charles had an escort for Schuyler.

"_Schuyler, umm I just wanted to apologize for what happen earlier today. I really don't know what happened to me. I never shoulder of acted that way."_

"_No, Jack that is your true nature. Remember you are Abaddon, Angel of Destruction."_

"_Schuyler, I am truly sorry, I just wanted to know why you broke up with me for Oliver; he is human."_

"_Jack, I did it because I love Oliver not you. I am sorry that I lead you to believe otherwise, but you belong to Mimi."_

Henry came back to the table with to glasses of Champagne.

"_Hi, I am Henry Weston." _He held out his hand to shake Jack's_._

"_Jack Force. Do you mind if I borrow your date for a dance? I asked her and she told me that she was with you."_

"_No, go ahead, I need to make a quick phone call and I didn't want to leave her alone."_

Henry kissed Schuyler's hand and turned and left. This made Jack stiffen, no one was suppose to kiss her but him. Schuyler turned to Jack.

"_I don't want to dance with you."_ Schuyler said with a glare in her eyes. Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the dance floor. Jack decided that he wasn't going to let go of Schuyler as easily as she had let go of him.

"_Schuyler, you always look beautiful, but tonight you look angelic."_

"_Funny you said that because Oliver told me the same thing as I was getting ready tonight."_ She knew she was hurting Jack, but after today she had to. When she said that there was a flash of anger in Jack's eyes; he took a deep breath.

"_He has good taste, I see. Did he give you that bracelet?"_

"_Yes, Oliver gave me this bracelet. Isn't it beautiful?"_

Jack was about to lose control, but he knew she was doing this to him on purpose. So he smiled at her and said," _It is not as beautiful as you are."_

Schuyler wanted to melt, but she couldn't let him get to her; she had to be strong. She wanted so bad to love, hold and kiss him, but she couldn't. Mimi would kill her. Plus, Jack had to bond with Mimi in order to save the blue bloods.

"_Jack you shouldn't be doing this. You are supposed to be with Mimi, not me. That is how is always will be."_

_Schuyler, you don't know that. You are a breed all by itself. So we could be together and break the bond without major consequences. Schuyler, you bring out a better person in me. You are my light, my hope and peace in this world. I love you more then anything, why can't you see that?"_

"_Jack, I love you too but I can't be with you for you belong to Mimi. You have to bond with her in order to save us from the Silver Bloods."_

Jack smiled,"_ You are always worried about other people. What about your own pleasures?" _Jack kissed Schuyler's forehead and with that Mimi appeared next to Jack.

"_Hello, little half-blood. Why do you have to steal my date, when you have your own?" _Mimi snarled at Schuyler.

"_I asked her to dance since you went to freshen-up and her date had to make a call. By the way, Mimi you look breath-taking tonight."_ Jack smiled at Mimi taking her into his embrace. Schuyler wished she could die and then her heart wouldn't hurt at all. Mimi sent Jack a message, "_Wait till you see what I have on underneath this gown."_ Jack was confused by this message. Mimi knew the rules that they wouldn't do anything until after they were bonded. Mimi turned to Schuyler, "_I thought we had an understanding that you stay away from my brother."_

Henry showed up next to Schuyler. "_Do we have a problem?'_

Mimi turned to Henry with her seductive. "_No problem here just some family issues, hi my name is Mimi Force."_

"_Hi my name is Henry Weston and I already know who you are." _ Henry turned to Jack and thanked him for keeping an eye on Schuyler. Henry then held out his arm for Schuyler and they turn and walked away. Mimi turned to Jack.

"The nerve of some people who does he thinks he is?

"Some people don't think before they say anything, Mimi. Would you like to dance?"

"_I would love to, but I need to talk to father, it is important. I think I found something he might be interested in." _Mimi spotted Charles talking to some members of the Committee_._

"_Daddy, Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Not now, Madelyn, I am busy with some members."_

"_But this is about my little job tonight."_

Charles turned to the group of men he was talking to, "_Excuse me, gentlemen."_

"_What now, Mimi?"_

"_I went to the bathroom to freshen- up and I saw Bliss in the bathroom. She was messing with her hair and I saw it; the Morningstar on her neck. I don't think she saw me."_

"_What are you talking about? Bliss is one of us. Are you sure that is what you saw."_ Jack seemed confused.

"_Good job, Mimi. It is just what I suspected. Mimi keep a close eye on Bliss and if anything happens let me know right away. It seems that Lucifer is using Bliss and I don't know how, but we will find out."_

"_Dad, what is going on?'_ Jack asked.

"_I will have to explain later, but the two of you need to help Henry keep Schuyler away from Bliss."_ Charles said this with a little bit of edge to his voice.

Back in the restroom, Bliss swore someone had come in, but when she turned around nobody was there. _"Now, I am really going insane."_The only reason Bliss came tonight is because her father order he to. He had a plan for tonight, but wasn't telling Bliss what it was. Her cycle father decided to stay home claiming grieving was still his problem. Bliss really wanted to talk to Schuyler and apologizing for not being a good friend since they came back from Rio. The truth was Bliss didn't know who she truly was anymore. Since, Lucifer was taking over and he wasn't telling her much of anything because if she knew about her and Schuyler; she wouldn't be here or do what Lucifer wanted. Mimi had come into the restroom.

"_Oh hey Bliss, sorry to hear about your step-mother and sister."_

"_Mimi, what do you want? You are never nice to anyone unless you want something."_

Bliss was right, since Bliss had been hanging out with Schuyler and that red-blood. Mimi didn't want anything to do with her. Mimi thought to herself,"_ I better be doing this for a good reason and not for that half-blood."_

"_I don't want anything; I just want to express my sympathy."_

"_Mimi, I don't want your sympathy"_ Bliss turned and walked out of the restroom."_I can't believe she just walked out on me. This is going to be harder then I thought."_

"_Mimi, just cool down, you need to make sure not to upset Bliss. We need to have Bliss not think we are up to something."_

"_You are right Jack."_ At least, Jack was using his connection with Mimi. Mimi felt a slight sense of hope for her and Jack. Mimi walked out of the restroom, but she didn't see Bliss. Mimi walked into the ballroom and saw Jack sitting at the table with Schuyler and Henry. Mimi actually felt sorry for Jack. He looked miserable and with that thought Mimi was by Jack's side.

"_Did you miss me?"_

"_Always do."_ Jack thought back and smiled at Mimi. Mimi slide onto Jack's lap and noticed that Schuyler hadn't even look over to notice them. Schuyler was too interested in what Henry was saying to even acknowledge the Force twins. Mimi didn't know if she should be happy or upset with this new reaction. Jack shook Mimi.

"_Mimi, dad called up to the stage."_

Schuyler watched Mimi walk to the stage, "_I wonder what this is about."_ Jack had a feeling and he didn't like it. Mimi reached for the microphone.

"_As you I know I am Mimi Force. I just want to make an announcement, that Jack and I have moved our bonding date to next Friday. We have decided to bond early due to the certain circumstances surrounding us now."_

The crowd clapped with excitement. Mimi looked at Jack and smiled.

"_Aren't you excited one more week and we will be together?"_

"_You should have told me before you told everyone else and this was not your decision to make."_ Jack was levied with Mimi and cut his connection off with her right there. Mimi scanned the room for Bliss and saw her walking out of the ballroom. Then, she noticed Schuyler whispering something to Henry and him nodding. When Mimi had made her announcement; Schuyler looked at Jack and felt the room closing in on her. She felt her heart fall to her stomach and she couldn't breathe. "_How come Jack didn't warn me; he had plenty of time."_

"_I didn't warn you because I didn't know myself. Mimi did this on her own without my knowledge."_

Schuyler looked at Jack and saw the sadness in Jack's eyes and it was like seeing a piece of him die. She wished she could fix it, but she felt like she was dying on the inside too. She turns to Henry and told him she needed to get some air. As Schuyler and Henry stood up to leave there was a loud scream coming from the front of the Ballroom. That scream had came from Mimi. She had chased after Bliss and discovered Bliss standing in the foyer talking to herself.

"_Bliss, are you alright?"_

"_Mimi, I told you to leave me alone."_

"_Bliss, I am not leaving."_

Bliss didn't hear the last thing Mimi said, because everything went Black and Lucifer took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucifer grabbed Mimi around the neck. _"Hello, My sweet Azreal"_

"_Lucifer"_, Mimi screamed with hatred.

"_Ah, Azreal why don't you leave the Blue Bloods and return to your family, where you could be the right hand of the Silver Bloods."_

"_I will never leave the Blue Bloods."_

"_Oh, not even if Abaddon leaves you for the light, where I am standing it doesn't look like he wants you. Why can't you see that? Every cycle he chases the light and you chase him, when is he going to chase you?"_ With that comment, Mimi kicked Lucifer in the stomach sending him into the wall.

"_Touchy subject with you, Azreal."_

Charles and Jack turned the corner to Mimi with a sword withdrawn and pointed at Lucifer.

"_Ah, Michael and Abaddon nice to see the both of you, what a shame Gabrielle could not join us," _Lucifer said with a laugh. Lucifer raised his hand and disappeared_._

"_Mimi, are you alright? What happen?"_ Jack made his way over to Mimi to comfort her.

"_I don't know, Jack," _Mimi said shaking her head. "_I was talking to Bliss and I turned around to walk off and then Lucifer called my name. By the time I turned around he had me by the throat."_ Mimi did not dare finish the rest of the story because she knew deep down inside of her that Lucifer was right.

Schuyler awoke with a terrible headache and a dry throat; she couldn't remember a thing from the Ball last night. She looked over at the alarm clock sitting next to her bed; it said 3:30 a.m. Schuyler felt something move next to her and realized that it was Oliver. Schuyler slowly got out of her bed and decided to go downstairs for a drink and a snack. As Schuyler was walking down the stairs, she saw that the kitchen light was on. "_Oliver probably forgot to shut it off."_ Schuyler reached the kitchen and discovered Henry sitting at the bar reading the newspaper.

"_Umm hello, I didn't know you were awake yet."_

"_Sorry I didn't know I had to let someone know that I was."_

"_No, I didn't mean anything by that; it is just that Oliver was supposed to let me know, so I could have some blood ready for you. Here come sit down and I will fix you some."_

"_Ok, but will you tell me what is going on."_

"_Well, you have been asleep for about 24 hours. You had Oliver scared, but Dr. Pat told us that it was nothing. She said that you body is really working overtime because of the mix of red and blue blood and that you are not keeping up with your feedings._

"_I am having some issues with the feeding aspect of being a Blue Blood. It just seems so barbaric."_

"_Oliver told me all about it and we came up with a plan with some help from Dr. Pat."_

"_Are you going to let me in on this plan and tell me what happen at the Ball?"_

"_I will but drink this first." _Henry handed Schuyler a coffee cup filled with some warmed blood. Schuyler took a sip of it and looks at Henry with a horrified expression.

"_Don't worry Schuyler Oliver was not harmed in the making of your drink."_ Henry said with a hint of laughter.

"_But I am not supposed to use Oliver as my human familiar_." Schuyler looked down at her cup with worry that Charles would finding out.

"_You are not using Oliver as your familiar, it is donated blood. It just happens to be Oliver's."_

"_What? Oliver donates his blood, he never told me that."_

"_No not like that. Oliver donates his blood to Dr. Pat's office, so that she could use it, but she only will use it for you. It was her idea that he does it to help you with your feeding and to go around Charles rules. See you are not using Oliver for your familiar and there will be no fang marks. You will still be attached to Oliver, but not in the romantic way. Plus, Dr. Pat is supplementing Oliver's blood with other blood to help keep up with your feedings."_

"_Wow, I never would of thought of that. Charles didn't say anything about donor blood. So what happen at the Ball? All that I remember is Mimi's announcement."_ Just saying it made Schuyler remember the feeling of betrayal from Jack and the sadness in his eyes. Henry came and sat down next to Schuyler with his cup of tea.

"_After Mimi's announcement you said you need some air. As we were leaving there was a scream and I had to use the "Dormio" on you. I am very sorry, but they said Lucifer returned and I couldn't take any chances with you. So I used the spell and carried you out to the back door to Oliver's waiting car. Oliver and I brought you back here where you then went into hibernation mode."_

"_I can't believe you did that to me. I could have taken care of myself. Is this what Charles wanted you to is babysit me."_ Schuyler was starting to get defensive about this situation and Henry being here.

"_No, Schuyler it is not like that at all. Please calm down and I will explain."_

"_I will not calm down. I can't believe this is happening. Charles is trying to control every aspect of my life. I can't believe I fell for it."_

Oliver had awakened to Schuyler yelling and ran down to the kitchen. He saw Schuyler on one side of the counter and Henry on the other arguing with each other.

"_What is going on? It is four in the morning."_ Oliver said as he rubbed his eyes to help adjust to the kitchen lights. Schuyler walked over to Oliver and put her head on his shoulder.

"_We can't trust Henry. He used the dormio spell on me and Charles is having him spy on me."_

Oliver wrapped his arms around Schuyler. "_Did he tell you everything that happened?"_

"_Yes'" _Schuyler said.

"_No, she got upset when I told her about using the spell on her and brings her here." _Henry interrupted.

Oliver walked over to the counter and sat down at the bar. He eyed the coffee cup filled with blood and turned to Henry.

"_I see you told her about the blood plan."_ Oliver joked about it with Henry. This made Schuyler feel uncomfortable for they were joking together and talking about Oliver's blood.

"_Ollie, I am sorry I went into hibernation and that I wasted a whole day not spending it with you."_ Schuyler said this with a guilty look on her face Oliver reached over and hugged her.

"_Sky, you scared me, but Dr. Pat said it would be ok. Plus it gave Henry and me some time to do some talking. Did you know he is royalty?"_

Schuyler turned to Henry with her arms crossed and demanded that he explain himself to her. Henry was reluctant to tell Schuyler why he was here. He didn't want to upset her or push her away. Oliver turned to Schuyler and told her to sit down. Schuyler looked at Oliver with suspicion, but sat down. Something inside of her told her that something was up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mimi walked into the foyer of the Force's house, it was past her curfew but she didn't care. She walked into her room, slipped of her Prada heels, went to her bathroom and cleaned her face. She slipped into her boy shorts and silk cami and lay down on her bed. The last 24 hours had been hell for Mimi all she wanted to do is cry for she knew she was losing Jack.

Shortly after the ball….

When the Force twins returned home from the ball, Charles requested their presents in the study. Charles had explained that he figured that Lucifer was going to grace them with his presence at the Ball. So Charles had taken some extra precautions by add some more guards and added measures. He had also had an escort for Schuyler to protect her and help get her out of there just in case things got out of hand. Charles explains that he had Mimi keep an eye on Bliss because Charles had an intuition that Bliss was somehow connected with the Silver Bloods. Charles explained that during the investigation of Dylan Ward that Bliss was a common factor, but there was no evidence of Bliss being connected; Charles just wanted some protection for Bliss. Charles was suspicious of Bliss's blackouts and warned the twins that Bliss would not know she was connected to the Silver Bloods and just to keep a look out for her. Charles told them that would be all for now and excused himself from the study. Jack got up to leave, but Mimi caught his arm.

"_I am sorry for not telling you."_Jack yanked his arm back and walked out of the study and went to his room. Mimi wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She never wanted to push Jack away, but with each passing day she was losing him. Mimi walked up to her room, which was across from Jack's, and decided to stop at her brother's door. She peered into his mind to see what he was doing and saw him trying to call Schuyler; _"Why won't she answer?"_

This was the last straw for Mimi; she threw up Jack's door knocking it off the hinges and walked in.

"_What do you think you are doing? You know she doesn't want you," _Mimi yelled.

"_I was just checking on her. Dad wants me to help protect her."_

"_Jack, I don't care what father wants, you are not to have anything to do with that half-blood at all. Do you hear me?"_

"_Mimi, what is your problem? You win, Schuyler broke everything off. I am just doing my duty." _Jack was starting to get pissed off, who did Mimi think she was?

"_I don't care if it is your life mission. You quit, I will go tell father to find someone else. Besides, Schuyler has the guy Henry and her boyfriend, Oliver to watch her every move." _Mimi knew she was pushing Jack to the edge, but she didn't care. She had to tell him to let go of Schuyler because she couldn't watch him slip away.

"_Mimi, you don't get to tell me what to do or who to see."_

"_Oh Schuyler would like to think otherwise. Jack, I am your other half and you belong to me."_ This conversation was over and Mimi walked out the door, but Jack wasn't finished, he grabbed Mimi and threw her down on the floor.

"_I do not belong to you. You bring out the worst in me, why would I want that? You are ungrateful, selfish, bitchy and so dark."_ Jack turned and walked towards his desk, but Mimi kicked out his legs landing him on his back. Mimi pinned him down with her knees and her hands pressing down his shoulders.

"_Do you want this?" _Mimi was holding up his cell phone. "_I don't think you will need this anymore."_ Mimi threw Jack's cell phone up against the wall and it shattered into many pieces. Jack flipped Mimi and they reversed positions, Jack had his knees on top of Mimi's legs and had his hands holding Mimi's wrist down. Mimi got a little excited, she was hoping for the same reaction as she had received at the apartment, but that soon changed. Mimi saw angry and rage inside Jack's eyes, she thought for a second that Jack would kill her. She realized he couldn't kill her, for that would be like killing one's self and Jack couldn't do that.

"_Don't think I won't kill you because I hate myself to much right now not to."_

"_Please Jack, we belong together. After the bonding you will understand just trust me."_

"_ENOUGH WITH THE BONDING, I don't love you enough to go through with it. Plus, I don't have all my memories back." _Jack released Mimi and walked over to his desk chair. Mimi sat up and started rubbing her wrist.

"_Jack, we have to go through with the bonding, all the Blue Bloods expect us to. It is our duty."_

"_GET OUT MIMI. I DON'T WANT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU. GET OUT!"_

Mimi slowly got up and walked out of his room. Jack didn't want to see or think about Mimi anymore. Mimi sat on her bed deciding on what to do because her second plan for the evening just fell threw. She had planned to seduce Jack tonight, but that backed fired. "_He just needs a break, he will understand soon enough why I did this."_Mimi opened her phone and called one of her many familiars.

Mimi decided to stay the night at her familiar's penthouse that night. He was some new hot powerhouse attorney for New York's elite and wealthy. She decided to get up the next day to do some retail therapy, the spa and dinner with a few drinks with her entourage. They always made her feel better, plus it gave Jack some time to cool off.

Mimi was now lying in her bed and decided to open her mind to scan for Jack, but she received nothing. She knew he was home because she could sense him. So she turned over and fell asleep.

Across the hall, Jack was sleeping and dreaming about Schuyler. Jack was talking to Schuyler and she seemed upset. She told him that she wished him the best with Mimi, but Jack kept insisting that he wanted her. Schuyler finally through the tears told her she couldn't be with him because she found her soul mate in Henry. She told Jack that Henry and she were to be bonded shortly after him and Mimi's bonding. Jack got furious and everything went blank. The scene came back, but Schuyler wasn't there. Jack felt something on his hands and looked down and saw them covered in blue blood. He looked up and saw Mimi smiling at him.

"_So you finally killed Schuyler. About time because I was about to kill her; Lucifer will be proud. Now we can rule the Silver and Blue Bloods together."_

Jack awoke screaming, he was covered in sweat. He checked his hands to make sure it was truly a dream. Jack went to reach for his cell phone, but remembered Mimi destroyed it. Jack decided to get up; he didn't want to fall back to sleep and have that dream again. Jack got dress and decided to Central Park that would help him calm down.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack sat down on one of the many park benches thinking about Schuyler. She had such a strong power over him and she didn't even know it. How could this have happen? Jack's whole existence had been planned out for him. It was the same routine every cycle, but Schuyler came along and threw a wrench in it. Sure he had chased Gabrielle, but she doesn't hold a candle to the way he felt for Schuyler. She made him feel free, light and truly happy; she made his soul sing. Yes he was an angel, but looking at Schuyler he felt like she was his true angel, she was the one with the halo.

Jack sat there watching the sun's rays slowly come through the spaces between the buildings and realized that his bonding was in five days. There was nothing he could do to stop it and that killed him. He knew that it would cause Schuyler great pain, but she would never let him know. "_If only I could spend one more night with her."_ Jack knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon not in this lifetime anyways.

One of the rays of the sun hit Jack in the face as he was leaving the park, the warmth one his face remind him of Schuyler. He thought of the nights back at the apartment how she would come in and take her time to reach him. The waiting always killed him in between their secret sessions. Sure they kissed and nothing more would happen, but there was more between them then the electrifying sensation they had. Schuyler was the only person he could truly talk to about anything. Jack decided to go see Schuyler and see how she was doing. Going three days without her was killing him and he wanted to see her without Mimi, but there was Oliver.

Jack pulled up to the Van Alen mansion and got out of the cab. He slowly walked up to the door and was about to knock when Hattie came up the steps.

"_Good Morning, Mr. Force, a little early to be making an appearance for Ms. Van Alen?"_

"_Morning Hattie, I just wanted to check on her to see if she was ok and see if she wanted to go visit her mother."_ Jack was curious to see if she was ok, but he didn't have in mind going to see Gabrielle.

"_That is a nice gesture, Mr. Force, but you should know that she usually goes to the hospital alone not even Oliver goes with her."_ Hattie unlock then door and welcomed Jack in. Jacked helped Hattie carry the grocery bags to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was Henry at the bar on his laptop. "_Morning Hattie, Morning Jack, what brings you here this early; Schuyler isn't supposed to return to the Force's until this evening."_

"_I was just out for a morning walk and thought I would check and see if Schuyler wanted to go see her mother."_

"_Let me go see if she is up yet. You think after she went into hibernation mode that she wouldn't want to sleep anymore."_ Henry was getting ready to leave the kitchen and go up the stairs to get Schuyler, but Jack stopped him.

"_What do you mean she went into hibernation mode? She was supposed to keep up on her feedings. He said she took a new familiar and that she was doing fine."_

"_Apparently, you don't know Schuyler to well do you."_ Jack felt like Henry had just punched him in the stomach. How could Henry say that, he has only known Schuyler for two days and he supposedly knew more about Schuyler then Jack? Jack was about to counter back to Henry when something or someone caught his eye. Jack looked up to see Oliver coming from Schuyler's room. Jack felt envious of Oliver because Jack felt he should be the one in Schuyler's room. Oliver came to the stairs and saw Jack and Henry talking.

"_Hey Jack, what are you doing here? I thought Schuyler didn't need to be back until this evening."_

"_I just came to check on her and to see how she was doing?"_

"_She is up in her room. We were getting ready to start a movie and I am going to the kitchen get us something to eat. You can go on up, if you like. Tell Schuyler I will be up shortly. Henry and I will get her breakfast."_ Oliver didn't have to tell him twice, Jack wanted a couple a minutes alone with her. Jack started up the stairs when Oliver told him to be careful, Schuyler might be in a bad mood with him here. _"I guess she is still not over Friday night's incident."_

"_Jack, I know you really care about Schuyler, but you are going to have to quit leading her on. You are to be bonded with Mimi on Friday and that is killing her right now."_

"_Oliver it is all business between Schuyler and me. She made that very clear that night at the apartment."_ Jack really wasn't lying, everything between him and Schuyler had been business, but he wanted so much more. Jack reached Schuyler's room and was nervous to knock. This was Abaddon, an angel of dark, scared of the girl behind the door. Jack knocked on the door and Schuyler opened it with a smile that quickly faded. Schuyler thought it would be Oliver with a handful of snacks.

"_Hey Jack what are you doing here?"_ Schuyler actually seemed surprised to see Jack in her house.

"_Why does everyone ask me that? I can't just stop by to see how a friend is doing when they don't return your calls?"_

"_Sorry about that this weekend has kind of been umm weird."_

"_Like the fact that you went into hibernation mode."_ Schuyler's face changed she knew she had been caught.

"_Yeah I was going to tell you about that."_

"_When, like umm never. Fortunately, your two boys told me downstairs. What is up with Henry being here anyways? I thought you were all about Oliver now." _Jack crossed the line and he knew it and wanted to take it back.

"_Jack I don't think that is any of your business who is at my house with me on my own free time. Plus, I am not your girlfriend or your secret fling anymore. So what does it matter?"_ Schuyler had him there, but if she only knew how he really felt about her.

"_Schuyler, I didn't come here to pick a fight with you. I wanted to apologize for Mimi's need to ruin my life and to see if you would like to go see your mother this morning?"_ Jack knew all he could do was be honest with Schuyler and hope for the best. Schuyler looked Jack up and down to see if he really wanted to go to the hospital or if it was just business deal. She loved the way his green eyes sparkled at her.

"_Let me ask Oliver. I am sure he won't mind he wanted to do some research and Henry was going to check out some apartments. Plus, I am not allowed to go anywhere without a chaperone." _ Schuyler rolled her eyes, having someone around constantly was getting on her nerves. She would like to be alone once and awhile.

Oliver came back up to Schuyler's room with Henry and some homemade breakfast that Hattie made for them. Jack was sitting at Schuyler's desk and Schuyler was sitting on her bed they both seem to be talking about something, but Oliver couldn't make out what they were saying. Jack turned and looked at Oliver and came over to help him with the food. "_This is unlike Jack to help me out. I thought he would want to kill me since Schuyler told him that she loved me and not him," _Oliver thought. He knew Jack was up to something, but figured Schuyler knew better and let it go.

"_Ollie, Jack wanted to know if I would like to go with him to see my mother. I told him I would, but that I didn't want to leave you to do all the research by yourself."_ Schuyler looked at Oliver with her pleading eyes and he knew that she really wanted to go.

"_No go ahead Schuyler; it will be good for you to go see your mother. Henry and I can go look at apartments and then when you get back we can go through your grandparents stuff."_ Oliver said all of this with a fake smile. He knew that Jack was going to break Schuyler's heart again and he will be there to pick up the piece. "_Why can't she let him go?"_

The four teenagers sat on Schuyler's floor and ate their breakfast before breaking up to go their different ways. They all planned to meet back at Schuyler's at two' clock, so that they would have a couple hours to look for anything about Schuyler's sister before dropping her off at the Force's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been busy this last month. Thanks for all the reviews. Please, continue to review, I greatly appreciate them.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jack sat across from Schuyler, in her mother's hospital room, staring at her as she combed through the newspaper. Jack didn't know that Schuyler did this every Sunday; he thought she was nervous for him to be there. Schuyler didn't know what section of the newspaper to read to her mother. She just wants to get a twitch or some kind of reaction from her to let her know that Allegra was still inside the body.

Jack wanted to bring up the break up again, but knew this was not the time or place to do so. Jack decided on a neutral topic, Henry, plus he was curious to know why he was still hanging around Schuyler.

"_So what is up with that Henry character?"_

Schuyler looked up from the paper to study Jack, to see if the question was asked out of jealousy or curiosity. Jack smiled at her and she couldn't see any jealousy, but she could sense it.

"_He is here on strict orders from Charles."_

Schuyler didn't know why she took Jack up on his offer to come to the hospital with her. She thought maybe that she needed to get out of the house and away from Oliver. She knew this was wrong and that she couldn't be alone with Jack; it would only lead to heartbreak. Schuyler knew he was going to be bonded to Mimi in a couple of days and he would forget all about her, but Schuyler still held out hope that she would be the one for Jack.

"_I know that, but why did you let him stay with you at your house? He could be a blue blood working for the silver bloods."_

"_Jack, if you knew that Charles was the one to order Henry to protect me then why ask? Plus, do you think Charles would let the enemy be that close to me?"_ Schuyler didn't know the answer to the last question, but she hoped that she could trust Charles.

'"_You still haven't explain why he stayed at your house this weekend."_

"_Jack, you are not my boyfriend and you do not have to know who is at my house with me. Plus, I had Oliver there for add measure and if you remember I really didn't have a say in it."_ Schuyler was talking about her recent hibernation, which she really hasn't explain their new plan to Jack. Schuyler knew that she could tell Jack their new plan because she trusted him. Plus, on the bright side, he wouldn't remember it after he bonded with Mimi.

Jack knew Schuyler was right; he was not her boyfriend and she could do what she wanted without him. Jack just wanted to be included in her life for what little time he had left with her.

"_Sorry Schuyler, I just care about what happens to you and having someone new around kind of brings out the protective side in me."_

"_Why does Jack always have to be Mr. Perfection? He is way too nice to me after everything I did to him."_ Schuyler didn't know what to do with Jack. All she knew is that she had to make it to Friday and he would be out of her love life forever. That thought felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

Jack shifted in his seat. He had heard Schuyler's thoughts and it made him sink deeper into despair for Schuyler. All Jack wanted from this world was to be Schuyler's and to live a relatively normal life together, but this was never going to happen. As Jack was thinking about a future with Schuyler a past memory came to him.

Jack was seating on a park bench in Central Park everything around him looked different. There was a horse and carriage coming down the road, but there were no cars. The light post was lit by kerosene instead of electricity. Jack looked down at his clothes and notice he was in a three piece Victorian suit. Jack didn't remember being in the Victorian era. He looked over to see who was seated on the park bench next to him; he expected to see Mimi, but instead was shocked to see Allegra. Allegra slowly turned to Jack and smiled ever so slowly.

"_I have been waiting for you. I knew this day would come, when you would stop chasing me and chose my daughter. I know you are suppose to bond to Azreal, but Schuyler and you are the key to salvation."_

As soon as the flash back came it went.

"_Jack, Jack are you ok?"_

"_Yea, I am fine I just had a flashback."_

"_You just missed it. Mom was twitching her hand and then she smiled."_

"_Oh really, is this something new?"_

Jack knew it was something big, just by the sound of Schuyler's voice. He just wants to keep her talking and not talk about the flashback. Jack knew that if he told Schuyler of her mom being in the flashback it would hurt her. Jack also wanted a little time to figure out what Allegra meant in his flashback. Jack need to get to the Repository, but he didn't want to let Schuyler know why.

Schuyler thought Allegra smiled and twitched because she was reading her the Engagement and Wedding section of the newspaper. When Allegra had started twitching, Schuyler was reading about the upcoming wedding to Benjamin Force to Madelyn Johnson. Schuyler caught her mom twitching and looked at Jack to see if he saw her twitch too, but he was staring off into space. Schuyler couldn't believe that Jack was having a flashback when something this important was happening.

Schuyler remembered from one of her Committee meetings that flashbacks can happen at any time and they could also be triggered by something. Schuyler assumed that Jack had a flashback about one of his many bonds with Mimi. Since, Schuyler had been reading about their upcoming marriage announcement aloud. Schuyler also thought the reason her mother smiled and twitched was because she was happy that Azreal and Abaddon were going to be bonded in this lifetime. Schuyler's hopes vanished she knew now that she should leave Jack and Mimi to their bonding and not interfere. Schuyler knew she could and would disobey Charles, but she never could disappoint her mother. Schuyler now had the urge to live the hospital and get out of Jack's presents; she would have to let Jack go forever.

"_Jack, I am ready to leave. I need to get back to the house and help Oliver with his research."_

"_That will give me a little more time to go to the Repository."_ Jack thought Schuyler was in a hurry to get home to tell Oliver about what happen with Allegra.

"_Schuyler, let me walk your home."_

"_No, Jack that is ok. Plus, it is in the opposite direction from where you going_."

"_Schuyler, remember Charles said that you were not to be alone and since there is nobody else I have to walk you home_." Jack smiled he had Schuyler there and plus he was happy to spend a little extra time with her.

"Crap, I thought this was going to be easy, Stupid Charles and his rules." Schuyler wasn't happy about this because the longer she spent with Jack the longer she was living a lie of not wanting him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it has taken me awhile to update but I have been really busy with school starting and family being in town. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE review and give me some feedback:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Mimi sat in one of the many dressing rooms at Kleinfield looking at her reflection in the 360 degree mirror. She should be like any other bride here, over-the-moon happy, but this was Mimi Force and she wasn't your typical bride. Mimi saw her true reflection in the mirror, Azreal, for she knew that she was truly losing her groom. Mimi could feel it in every inch of her being; she felt Jack's presence slowly slipping away.

Trinity walked into Mimi's dressing room and noticed Mimi standing in front of the mirrors about to have a nervous breakdown.

"_Excuse us, ladies_" Trinity said to the sales ladies. After, the ladies left Trinity walked up to Mimi and whispered, "_Force women do not cry, Madelyn_."

Mimi snapped out of her train of thought and composed herself.

"_Now, Madelyn you look wonderful in that dress, but it is not Mimi material. Why did you pick it_?"

Mimi didn't want to tell her mother the truth behind the reason of her choice and so she made something up.

"_I chose the dress because I wanted a princess dress_." Mimi wasn't about to share the memory behind the reason either.

The dress Mimi picked wasn't like any formal gown she had worn before. This gown was of the purest white silk that was made into a princess ball gown with a 15 foot train that was covered in diamonds and pearls. The dress was extravagant but simple, like Mimi and Jack; Mimi also decided that she would have another dress made for the reception after the ceremony. Mimi remembered all of her previous lives and how she always wanted the extravagant things in life and Jack always wanted the simplicity lifestyle. Mimi realized Jack, Abaddon, was the happiest in their Pilgrim lifetime because of how simple things were back then. To Mimi that was a cycle she would like to forget, having to work for your own food, no one to wait on you and the hideous clothes. Mimi knew Jack would love this dress because it was the one he envisioned Schuyler wearing to their bonding.

"_Mimi you can't stay in that dress forever. The ladies need to do the final alterations and you need to do the final walk through with the event planner before Friday."_ Trinity stood in the doorway of the dressing room staring at Mimi, wondering what the future held for her and Jack. Trinity couldn't deny the chemistry between Jack and Mimi; they seemed to fight more with each passing day and less of getting along. There was no doubt of resistance on Jack's part. Trinity felt like Jack, but for different reasons. Trinity just felt like they were still too young and the fact that Jack still didn't have his full memories bothered Trinity. Trinity knew in order for the Blue Bloods to overcome Lucifer and the Silver Bloods that Jack and Mimi needed to be bonded, but Trinity had a strange feeling about their bonding.

Trinity and Mimi were in their town car riding back to their house and Mimi was going on about her to do list before the ceremony and how there wasn't enough time to get everything done.

"_Mimi, honey, are you still going to stay at Duchesne after the ceremony_?"

"_I do not know, I guess that will be something Jack and I discuss, but probably not. I will want to move onto College life with Jack. Maybe, we could go back to Oxford, I always loved England in the fall. Plus, London does have some good shopping this century_."

There was so much Trinity wanted to tell Mimi about marriage, respect for one another and selflessness, but Mimi already knew it all.

"_What is the point, Mimi won't listen. She will do what she wants and not let anybody stand in her way," _Trinity thought. The town car pulled up to the Force's townhouse. Trinity got out, but Mimi stayed in the car.

"_I am going to Pilates and then to Barney's."_ Mimi said without looking at her mother. Mimi was actually going to go see what Jack was up to and who he was with for that matter.

"_Ok, Madelyn be home for dinner tonight,"_ Trinity called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Trinity entered her empty house and she had an eerie feeling. "_Something is not right."_ Trinity thought as she slipped into a nice hot bath to wash away this crazy day.

Mimi was in a mission to find Jack and the first place she was going was to Schuyler's place. She was going to confront Jack in front of Schuyler and her friends. Mimi knew Schuyler wanted Jack, but she also didn't want him to end up like her mother. So, Schuyler was willing to endure a broken heart instead of risking Jack's life and the Blue Blood community. Mimi smiled to herself because she knew there was nothing Jack could do to escape his bonding with Mimi that didn't result in failure for him or Schuyler. Mimi realized she had nothing to worry about so she told the driver to head for Barney's.

Trinity was getting dressed for dinner that night; she kept looking at the clock on her make-up counter. She couldn't wait for seven o'clock that was when Schuyler was to arrive. For some unknown reason, Trinity just wanted Schuyler under her roof and not to leave her sight. Trinity for once felt motherly over Schuyler and she wasn't even her kid, but she was her niece. Trinity didn't express this with Charles because let's face it this marriage was just for show. Just like Mimi and Jack's marriage would be. Trinity remembered being in love and blissfully happy with the person/angel she was made for. Mimi and Jack used to be that way, but over the last 2,000 years Trinity has seen Abaddon slip away from Azreal; whether it was with his familiars, mistress and never being with Azreal except for public appearances.

Trinity began to think, _"What if God did make another soul mate for Jack and what if his love Azreal is over?"_ Trinity was pondering this as she walked out of her bedroom and to her office. Trinity had to make a phone call to the pilot, of their plane, to confirm the departure time for Jack and Mimi's honeymoon flight.

Trinity heard the front door open and close; she listens closely to hear who it was. The footsteps were slow and soft, Trinity knew it wasn't Mimi or Charles and it was too early for Schuyler, it had to e Jack.

"_Jack, honey could you please come here,"_ Trinity asked in a loving tone. Jack knew something was up when Trinity used that tone. Jack walked into Trinity's office and sat down in one of Trinity's antique chairs. Trinity looked Jack over and noticed how tired and worn out he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

"_Jack, you look like you need some sleep and maybe a massage."_

"_I just need some sleep that is all."_

"_Jack, honey, about this bonding ceremony. Would you like to explain why you don't want it to happen on Friday? You know the Blue Bloods are counting on you and Mimi,"_ Trinity asked out of concern for her son. Jack had also been traumatic when he was younger, but when Schuyler entered his life it was like he had a purpose.

"_I just feel that I am not ready. I am not even 21 and I haven't received all my memories or my skills. How am I to be bonded when I am not to my fullest let alone save the Blue Bloods?"_ Jack told Trinity the partial truth. He didn't want to say anything about Schuyler and not loving Mimi anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am almost finished with Chapter 11. I am hoping to get it up in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bliss sat in front of her make-up mirror staring at her reflection. "_What a monster I have become. I have killed my step-mother, sister; Aggie, the Conclave, Lawrence and I tried to kill Dylan."_ Bliss started to weep for the souls that she had killed.

"_Daughter, do not weep for those Blue Bloods for it is your destiny to bring the Blue Bloods down and raise the Silver Bloods to exalted power."_ Lucifer said in the back of Bliss' mind.

"_I can't kill her; she is my friend. Schuyler was there for me with Dylan and when you came into my life."_ Bliss said with her head in her hands.

Lucifer put his hand on Bliss' shoulder, "_It is your destiny. Once, you have fulfilled your destiny I can take my place in the Red Blood world."_

Bliss was never fully aware of Lucifer's plans until he was ready to share them. Of course, Bliss knew of the plot to destroy Schuyler because the plan had foiled through last week. It was Lucifer's plan to get rid of Schuyler the night of the ball, but Mimi Force had gotten in the way.

"_Now, daughter you are to go to the Force's bonding Friday night, but before that happens you need to find Schuyler."_

"_I understand, father, but what about the bonding? Are you going to let Jack and Mimi bond?"_ Bliss asked out of curiosity. Not that she cared in anything would happen to Mimi. Bliss thought the world would be a whole lot better without Mimi.

"_Don't worry about the bonding. I have a couple of plans in place to stop it from happening."_

Bliss didn't doubt the fact that Lucifer would have several plans to destroy the bonding. She doubted the fact of them going through and getting the results he would want.

Bliss wanted to warn Schuyler and would have to figure out a way to protect her without giving her own secret away. Bliss knew she would have to divisive a plan when Lucifer wasn't around and not think about when he was.

Bliss needed to make a trip to the Repository to do some research on self-control. Bliss wanted to learn how to control the black-outs and Lucifer's appearances. She knew this had to come first before helping Schuyler; the only problem is that Bliss had limited time before the deadline of Mimi's and Jack's bonding.

Bliss stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her long red hair. Bliss was thinking of her memories of Schuyler over the past year. There was something about Schuyler that made Bliss feel at home when she was with her. She could tell Schuyler anything; she would understand and not judge Bliss. Bliss liked hanging out with Schuyler and Oliver they were like an old married couple. Bliss let out a sigh she missed her old life before Lucifer.

The next day…

Bliss sat in the Repository with her Starbucks latte surround by mounds of books. Bliss didn't know what she was looking for or where to start. So she started with books about the oldest blue blood families. She was hoping to find the needle in the haystack. She also had to be careful about what she was reading because Lucifer could come in control at any minute. Bliss was hoping that by reading about the oldest families that there would be some clues about her condition. Bliss knew there had to have been someone else because Lucifer had mentioned it briefly.

Jack was back at the Repository doing his own research on bonding. Jack was walking back to the section reserved for the Elders. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fiery red head. "_That must be Bliss; I wonder what she is doing here?" _Jack decided to go over a see what Bliss was doing.

"_Hey Bliss, what are you doing in here?"_Jack asked sarcastically.

Bliss jumped in her seat. "_Oh hey Jack, you scared the crap out of me."_

Jack scanned the pile of books Bliss had on the table. "_So doing a little research are we?"_

"_Ah, yeah just trying to figure out my past."_

"_Well, all you need to do is search your past memories."_

"_Yea, those are still a little sketchy. I was wondering where I came from; I know you and Mimi were dark angels and fell with Lucifer, but what about me?"_

"_Yea about that, I didn't fall to be with Lucifer or Mimi. I fell because of love and not my love for Azreal that came later."_

"_Your love for Gabrielle?"_

"_Yes, I fell for her, but it was not meant to be. One can not break what God has made to be. I was a fool and I was punished, thrown out of heaven for it. I thought if I fought with Lucifer and Michael lost, Gabrielle could be mine. I only bonded with Azreal out of convenience for Lucifer. He thought it would make his army stronger and we would be able to bring Michael and Gabrielle's army down. He would have won if Azreal and I hadn't switched sides."_

"_Did you switch sides because of Gabrielle or something else happen? I know it was you that switched first and Azreal came after you."_

"_That is correct about me switching first. I switched to be a part of Gabrielle's side. I couldn't let her side lose and watch her die for eternity. I was also hoping she would see the good in me."_

"_Why would you hope that? She was bonded to Michael and you to Azreal."_ Bliss was confused on why anybody would do that, but again Bliss had killed her love.

"_I haven't figured that part out yet. That is why I am here to check my diaries."_

"_You have diaries,"_ Bliss laughed out loud.

"_Well they are journals from my past lives."_

"_Does everyone have journals?"_ Bliss perked up maybe she had her own too.

"_Everyone should it is part of the Committee's rules, but there is a catch. The journals only come available when you get a least one of your past memories. Then that journal will come available for you to look at."_

"_That doesn't do me any good. I can't even remember who I was in my past lives. I can remember certain key parts, but not who I was."_

"_Does anyone remember you from their past lives?"_

"_You and Mimi should I attend some of your bondings."_

"_Interesting, I have no memory of you, but maybe you should call Mimi. She is better at past memories then I am."_

"_That is a question I will have to ask her later. She has been something else lately, even more bitchy then usual."_

Jack didn't want to elaborate about Mimi or the ceremony; he wanted to get started on his research.

"_Well, good luck with your hunt for your past, Bliss. I have some of my own research to do."_

"_Bye, Jack."_

Bliss felt like she had some hope in her goal to win over Lucifer, but she still didn't know who she was. Bliss would have to figure out a way to get in the reserved section and find her old journals. "_I wonder if Lucifer has any journals back there?"_

P

* * *

**Please press the green button, you know you want to;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Schuyler didn't want to return to the Force's house, but she knew she had to, in order to keep the promises she made. Henry would be the escorting her to the Forces because Oliver now had to go see his Aunt Pat. He had o be checked out by her to make sure Schuyler didn't perform the sacred kiss. Henry has to give Charles a full report every Sunday when he returns Schuyler back to Charles' care. Charles would want to know everything Schuyler did when she was away, that was the reason for Henry and the inspections of Oliver.

Henry noticed Schuyler staring out of the passenger window and chipping the navy blue paint off her fingernails.

"_Schuyler, you are awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?"_ This was not the Schuyler that Henry has seen over the weekend.

"_I just hate living with the Forces. Mimi and Charles try to make my existence unbearable when I am there. Charles goes behind my back and pries into my whereabouts when I am not under his roof. Mimi is just rude, cruel and offensive to me. Even though, I did as she asked and let go of her brother."_ Schuyler's face started to turn red with anger.

"_What about Jack and Trinity? They can't be that bad."_

_Jack has to ignore my presence when I am there. Trinity is never there and if she is, she doesn't talk to me. Oliver is not allowed to come over and Bliss has been confined to her house. So I get pretty lonely."_

"_Well, you have me now. Plus, remember we are dating."_ Henry turned to Schuyler smiled and winked.

Schuyler laughed and then said, _"That is right. When are we going on our first date?"_

"_Official or informal because I was thinking informal tomorrow after school going to the coffee shop around the corner from school; official, Tuesday night picking you up and going to the opening of a new restaurant."_

Schuyler laughed," _How are you going to explain this to Charles_?" Schuyler was pointing at Henry and her.

"_I thought about that already. I am going to tell Charles that you don't know that I am here to protect you and I found it in the best interest for and everybody else to believe that we are dating. Charles will like the idea because it looks flawless and doesn't make him look bad for having you protected."_

"_You're a genius by playing to Charles' weakness. Do you have to tell him everything I did over the weekend?"_

"_No, I don't have to tell him everything. Now, Schuyler you can't tell anyone about our plans. Not even Jack, Oliver told me about the two of you. If you want this to work, you are going to have to keep it professional between you and Jack."_

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "_Easier said then done. Ever since we broke it off he has been trying harder then ever to be my friend."_

"_Schuyler, you have to try to avoid him. If Mimi sees anything even a glance in his direction, she will start snooping around. If she finds out that you and I are fake dating then our cover will be blown."_

"_It shouldn't be so hard. I just have to make it to Friday evening and then Jack and Mimi will be bonded."_ Schuyler said this more to convenience herself then Henry.

Schuyler and Henry pulled up to the Force's townhouse. Schuyler braced herself for the wrath that would be waiting for her inside. Schuyler and Henry entered in the townhouse; Charles was waiting for them in his study.

"_Schuyler go put your things away and get ready for dinner."_ Charles instructed her.

"_Henry, please come in_."

Henry winked at Schuyler. Schuyler smiled and walked up the stairs to her room. Schuyler threw her bag down by her desk and noticed an envelope with her name on it. Schuyler hurried up and opened it, thinking it was from Jack. Schuyler looked at the note and realized it wasn't from Jack, but from Trinity. To say, Schuyler was surprised was an understatement. Trinity's letter stated that Schuyler would be spending Wednesday evening with her. "_What did I do to deserve this?"_ Schuyler asked herself as she threw the letter back at the desk.

Henry was stuck in Charles' office; he had a plan and was going to stick with it.

"_Henry, I hear you had a complication with Schuyler?"_

"_Nothing, I couldn't handle. Dr. Pat explained what I needed to do to help prevent another episode. She has said that she would be contacting you."_

"_Has Schuyler asked why you are hanging around her?"_

"_No, she thinks I became worried about her after the ball and that I stuck around to help Oliver. I am trying to make it seem that I am interested in her. So that, we can spend more time together and it does not seem suspicious to everyone."_

"_So are you pretending to get her to date you?"_

"_Yes, I have two dates with her this week. Monday, the coffee shop, so she thinks she is helping me adjust to school; Tuesday, at the opening of Julius this will be an official date and for the public to see us as a couple."_

Charles was astonished by this." _Why didn't I think of this? I was just going to have you protect her, but this is genius. So do you have your living arrangements set?"_

"_I found an apartment close by. So that I can pick Schuyler up for school and still be in close contact with her. On the weekends, I will stay at Schuyler's so she can have 24/7 protection."_

"_That will be all, Henry. I will expect a full report once a week and if there are any updates you know where to reach me."_

"_Yes, Regis."_

Schuyler was still sitting on her bed when Jack opened her bedroom door.

"_Hey Sky, you know dinner will be served in half an hour."_

Schuyler shook her head, "_What do you need, Jack?"_

Schuyler was still trying to figure out what Trinity wanted, but right now she had to be on top of her game with Jack around. Jack walked into Schuyler's room and sat on her bed.

"_I don't want anything. I just came to see how you are doing after leaving the hospital." _Jack wanted something or someone, but that was a conversation that him and Schuyler would have later. Schuyler got up from her desk and was heading to her bathroom.

"_Jack, I need to get ready, but I will see you at dinner_."

Schuyler closed the door and jumped in the shower. She started taking deep breaths and let the hot water enclose her body. She didn't know why Jack made her feel like she was always in a dream, she had a plan to stick to and she was going to do just that.

Downstairs in the Force's dinning room, sat Trinity and Charles having a discussion about Schuyler.

"_Has Schuyler return yet?" _Trinity asked Charles_._

"_Yes, she is getting ready for dinner as we speak. Have you heard from Mimi, today?"_ Charles asked.

"_She was running some last minute errands, but she will be here shortly. She knows the rules."_ Trinity wasn't concerned with Mimi, but with Schuyler. Trinity relaxes a little knowing that Schuyler was in her room.

Jack entered the dining room looking rather upset. Trinity knew it has something to do with Schuyler.

"_Something wrong, son."_ Charles asked trying to be fatherly.

"_Mimi keeps calling me with all these wedding questions. I don't know why she bothers; my opinions do not matter. She is going to do whatever she wants."_

"_Jack, Mimi will be Mimi and always remember it is Mimi's world. We just live in it." _Trinity couldn't believe she just said that, but Charles and Jack smiled and nodded in agreement.

Just then Mimi walked in and had six bags in her hand. _"Linda, take these bags to my and do not touch anything."_ Mimi said as she glared at the servant. Mimi took her seat next to Jack at the table. "_I guess the little half-blood is not coming to dinner."_

"_No, this little half-blood is right here."_ Schuyler took her seat across from the twins. This made Mimi mad with flames. Charles decided to change the subject before this got out of hand or before Mimi got out of hand.

"_Madeline, how is the wedding plans coming?"_ Mimi shot Schuyler a death glare, but Schuyler was pretending not to care.

"_Well, I am almost done just have to do the last minute check on the finishing details. You really can't trust those wedding planners."_

"_Glad you have everything under control, Mimi."_

The first course arrives and Schuyler is picking through her salad. She just couldn't believe that the bonding was this Friday night. Schuyler knew Charles would say something about this past weekend, so she had to be on her toes. Schuyler broke out of her train of thought to concentrate on the conversations around the table. Trinity and Mimi were talking about the flowers and how Mimi's flowers had to be the purest of whites. Jack and Charles were talking about security for the ceremony. It actually seemed like Jack was going along with the ceremony talk. Schuyler realizes then that her plan might work now.

"_Schuyler, do you have a date for the wedding? Besides Oliver, you know, a Blue Blood you could take?"_ Trinity asked.

**At the Repository…..**

Oliver thought he would get ahead start on their research; before Henry showed up. Oliver was making his way to his conduit desk when he spotted Bliss.

"That's odd; I thought she was supposed to be at home." Oliver thought to himself. Oliver walked over to where Bliss was sitting.

"_Hey Bliss, nice to see you getting out of the house."_ Oliver said as he checked out the stack of books without Bliss noticing. She had been skittish lately and he didn't want to give her any reason to leave.

"_Hey Oliver, I am just doing some reading."_ Bliss said hoping that Oliver did not ask too many questions.

"_I will let you get back to your reading, I just wanted to stop and say hi. It was nice seeing you, Bliss."_

"_It was nice to see you again."_ Bliss lowered her head back to her book she was reading.

Oliver headed to his desk, in the conduit area, thinking about how strange it was that Bliss was in the Repository, reading The History of Blue Bloods.

"_She hasn't been out in weeks except for the Ball."_ Oliver said out loud to himself.

"_Who hasn't been out?"_ asked Henry. Oliver about jumped out of his skin, he didn't hear Henry come up behind him.

"_Henry, I didn't hear you. How was the meeting with Charles?"_

"_It went the way that we planned it. He bought it. Have you started researching yet?"_

"_No, I just got here right before you came. I have a couple books we can start with."_ Oliver and Henry sat down at the desk and started pouring through the books.

**Meanwhile**….

Bliss was wondering if Oliver had seen anything suspicious about her reading selection. Bliss thought to herself, "If Oliver saw anything he would have just asked. Just relax you have nothing to worry about." Bliss had been pouring over the books for hours now. She was starting to get a headache and restless from reading so much. Bliss didn't know what she was looking for, but she was hoping for something to trigger a memory. Bliss decided to call it a night. She was thinking about going back to Oliver's desk, but figured he might ask her about her reading selection. That was a conversation she didn't want to have just yet. Bliss decided to walk home and to sort through all the information she had just taken in.

eHHHhhhdhuwhh


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bliss was thinking about her latest reading of Maggie Stanford and it just made her uneasy. "_Something just seems off."_ Bliss' headache started to get worse as she entered her building. Bliss knew what was coming; a visit from her father. Bliss entered her room and was making her way to her bathroom for a long bath when she felt his presence.

"_Hello, father"_

"_Daughter, why were you at the Repository for so long?"_

"_I was just doing some research on the Blue Bloods."_

"_Why do you need to know about them? Soon they will be done with."_

"_I was just looking at how they were overcome in the past. I just don't want to make the same mistake." _

"_I am impressed with your eagerness, daughter. There might be a place for you after all."_ With that Lucifer left feeling pleased with Bliss. While, Bliss was relieved that Lucifer bought her lie.

Henry and Oliver had been at their research all night. When Henry realized that he had to be at the Force's to pick up Schuyler in five minutes.

"_Oliver, we got to go. I have to pick up Schuyler and we need to get to school on time to keep up appearances."_ Oliver hadn't realized what time it had turn into.

"_Ok, I will meet you and Sky at school. I am going to stop, change and get some coffee."_

Schuyler was up early to get ready for school. Truth be told, she didn't sleep at all last night. After what happen at dinner last night, Schuyler was so proud of her, but the look on Jack's face killed Schuyler. Schuyler was sitting at the counter picking at her bagel.

"You know Miss Schuyler it is better to eat your food then to play with it."Linda, the Force's servant, said in a joking manner.

"_Sorry Linda, I am just nervous about Henry picking me up for school."_ The truth was Schuyler wished Henry would pick her up before she had an encounter with Jack. Schuyler had been avoiding Jack since dinner last night and she was just ready to get out of there before Jack came down. The icy glare he gave her last night stood out in her mind.

Schuyler heard a car door shut, with her vampire hearing and speed, she was at the front door before Henry could ring the doorbell.

"_I am so glad to see you. Let's hurry up and get to school, but I need to get a coffee first."_ Schuyler was pretty much dragging Henry to the car.

"_I am glad to see you too. I see that we weren't the only ones to have a rough night. Oliver is getting our coffee and meeting us at school."_ Henry said as he opened Schuyler's car door.

Jack was up in his room getting ready and replaying last night in his head. He couldn't believe that Schuyler was seeing someone else. It was like he didn't mean anything to her after everything they had been through, but he couldn't blame her. It was him that was bonding to Mimi on Friday not her, but it still hurt. Jack had tried to talk to Schuyler last night, but when he snuck into her room she was in the bathroom taking a bath. He tried again later, but was caught by Mimi and her planning of the bonding. That is where he stayed for the rest of the night with Mimi and her watchful eye. Jack didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to have to keep his mind close to Mimi while thinking about it.

"_So you two didn't get anywhere last night?"_ Schuyler asked trying to distract herself from her mind.

"_There is just so much information and we don't know where to start looking. We would just open a book and start reading. We still don't know what we are looking for."_

"_Is there anyone we can ask that won't get suspicious of us?"_

"_I know just the person to call, but I will have to wait to later. Right now, we need to play our couple mode for everyone to buy."_

Henry pulled into the school parking lot. Schuyler knew he was right because Jack and Mimi, plus the rest of the school, where going to watching their every move. Schuyler didn't think this would be this hard. Henry was quite good-looking, had an impressive personality plus that British accent made girls go crazy. Henry came around to Schuyler's door an opened it; Schuyler stepped out and started looking for Oliver. She needed her coffee now. Schuyler locked arms with Henry as they walked to their lockers and there was Oliver waiting with her coffee.

"_So, I hear you guys had a rough night studying?"_

"_Yea, there is so much to go through and we don't know what we are looking for."_

"_Yea, that is what Henry told me."_

"_Hey, I am going to go get my books for this semester. I will meet you two in class." _Henry said then kissed Schuyler on her forehead. This reminded her of the way Jack use to kiss her. Schuyler looked up and smiled until she saw Jack staring at her.

Oliver realized what had happen and he didn't feel bad for jack. Jack needed to leave Schuyler alone. Plus, Oliver felt that Henry was a much better person for Schuyler. For some unknown reason to Oliver, he kind of wanted Schuyler to be with Henry; since, he couldn't be with her given that he was a red-blood.

"_Sky, it's alright. He will be fine," _Oliver said trying to sound sincere.

"_I know, Ollie. It just hard knows that I am hurting him."_

"_Sky, you can't fall for that. You have to stick to the plan. Think of it this way. By you sticking to the plan you are saving his life and soul." _Oliver knew by playing the Jack card he would win.

"_You're right, Ollie. I just didn't see it that way. It is better for me to stick to the plan and save him."_

In all aspects, Schuyler felt like she was hurting Jack more then anything, but her mother was right. She had to help save the Blue Bloods and to fulfill her destiny.

"_Come on Sky, we are going to be late for class."_

Schuyler really did like her first period, but she was really hoping for an interesting topic to distract her from her wondering mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this is short, but it gives you some insight to things that are to come.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Henry had to go to the Headmistress' office to officially register for classes and to receive his books. He hated leaving Schuyler especially now after Jack saw them in the hallway. Henry knew about Jack's temper and his temptations with Gabrielle. Henry knew that Jack's infatuation with Schuyler was just temporary and he just had to keep Schuyler busy and away from Jack until the bonding.

Henry hurried through the paperwork and received his books. He was walking to his first period class, when he realized he had to make a phone call regarding the research that Oliver and he were working on.

Henry stepped outside and dialed a number.

"_Hello, may I speak to Phillip Weston. This is his son, Henry."_

"_Henry, is there something wrong? You know the rule not to call unless there is imminent danger." _Mr. Weston replied.

"Yes_, father I understand, but I feel that this regards imminent danger. The twins are having their bonding ceremony on Friday and Lucifer is back."_ Henry went on to explain to his father the events that had happen over the course of the past week.

"_Henry, have you done your research?"_

"_Yes, father, but Oliver, the conduit, and I are having difficulty locating any information."_

"_What about the girl?"_

"_She is under my protection. Charles has her under my care when she is not with him."_

"_Good. I will let the Queen Mum know that you are in control of the asset. Oh Henry, during your research check out the __Black Hymnal__. The Ancients put everything in songs that you will have to decode."_

"_Thank you, father."_

Henry put his phone back into his pocket and walked back into the school.

Schuyler was daydreaming while the teacher was going on about the history of bonding. Schuyler felt like the world was revolving around the twins' bonding. Schuyler's mind was wondering to the twins' bonding and how over the top it was going to be; how in your face Mimi was going to be with her.

Oliver was interested in the topic because he thought if he paid attention then he might catch some useful information for their research. All the teacher was going over was how when two Blue Bloods bonded their strengths intensified. Oliver knew this already, but he did wonder if Schuyler had a soul mate how powerful would their strengths be?

Henry walked into the classroom and found Schuyler looking up to him. He couldn't get over how beautiful and pure she was. Henry knew he couldn't fall for her because she was part of the job. Only if he knew that Schuyler was starting to like him and the comfort that he brought her. Henry took the seat next to her and squeezed Schuyler's hand. Jack saw this and could feel the rage raising inside of him. Jack stood up and walked out of the classroom before he could make a scene. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Jack felt like he could tear that Henry guy apart. Who did he think he was coming in here and stealing Schuyler away from him? Jack didn't like the fact the Henry was consuming all of Schuyler's time. He had no way of getting to her. All Jack wanted to do was to hold Schuyler in his arms and never let her go.

Schuyler didn't noticed that Jack had left the classroom, but Henry and Oliver did and they knew that there could be trouble. Schuyler was thinking about Henry. When he squeezed her hand she didn't feel sparks like she did with Jack. Instead, she felt warmth; the warmth that you feel when you spend Christmas with family and this made Schuyler wonder what is it about Henry that made her feel that way. Schuyler looked at Henry, he wasn't Jack. He didn't have Jack's temperament, he was kind, gentle and he was simple. Schuyler liked simple, she was simple.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that day, Schuyler was to meet Henry at the coffee shop, but she had to run to Vera Wang's office to try on a dress for Mimi's and Jack's bonding. Schuyler promised Trinity that she would be there after school, but Schuyler wanted to be with Henry and Oliver in the Repository. Schuyler made her way into the office and saw Trinity already holding dresses for her to try on.

"Of course, Mimi and Trinity wouldn't let me pick out my own dress for the bonding." Schuyler thought to herself.

"Schuyler, I took the liberty of picking out some dresses for you. They are already in the dressing room waiting for you. So, go ahead back and try them on."

Schuyler thought she could come in and have one of Vera Wang's assistants pick out a dress, try it on and leave. Now, that Trinity was there it was going to take even longer.

Bliss hurried her way out of school to get to her car when Mimi stopped her.

"Bliss, wait a second. I want to see how you are doing?"

"Mimi, you know I have nothing to say to you." Bliss got in her car and drove off, leaving Mimi standing behind. Mimi was offended how dare Bliss not give her the attention she deserved. Mimi was not going to let Bliss get away with this. Mimi got in her car and told the driver to follow Bliss.

Bliss made it to her usual table in the Repository with a set of Blue Blood history books. She couldn't help, but feel like she was being watched. Bliss looked around to see if anyone was watching her, but all she saw was the librarian. The Repository was pretty much empty, but little did Bliss know that she was being watched by Mimi.

"What is Bliss doing?" Mimi asked herself.

Mimi was wondering what Bliss was up to. Bliss got up from the table and headed to the restricted section. Mimi used her vampire speed to check out the books Bliss had left on the table and then she followed her into the restricted section. Mimi found Bliss pulling a big red book of a shelf and glancing through it. Mimi knew that book all to well because she was the one that helped co-wrote it. The book was about Lucifer and the dark period of the Blue Bloods.

"Now, why would Bliss need to know about Lucifer?" Mimi was starting to find all of this to be very interesting. Too bad she had to leave for her waxing appointment, but she knew what Bliss was after now and she couldn't wait to tell Charles.

Mimi had been too busy watching Bliss that she didn't notice Oliver and Henry were in the restricted section, but they saw her.

"What is Mimi doing here?" Henry asked Oliver.

"Who knows? She might be lost." Oliver said with a laugh. Henry watched Mimi and saw that her focus was on Bliss.

"Oliver, who is that girl?" Henry pointed to Bliss.

"Oh that is Bliss. Her and Mimi use to be friends until Bliss became friends with Schuyler. Mimi has a huge thing against Sky."

"Let me guess, it is because of Jack."

"You can say that, but she had it out for Schuyler before Jack came into the picture."

Henry and Oliver found the book they were looking for and made their way to Oliver's table. They opened the Hymnal, but it was for of hymns that they would have to decode.

"This is going to take forever." Oliver complained.

Henry didn't mind; he was supposed to meet Schuyler at the coffee shop, Schuyler texted him. She told him that Trinity was holding her prisoner in a dressing room until they found her a dress. In reality, it was until Trinity found a dress she liked on Schuyler.

"Come on, Oliver there has to be a clue that will help us narrow down the search." Henry asked.

"Okay, let me think about this Leviathan, Lucifer, Jack and Mimi." Oliver was thinking about all the things that were connected to Lucifer.

"I think that is our problem. We are looking at it all wrong." Henry suggested.

"What do you mean by that? We are getting ready to fight Lucifer. So we should be looking for anything pertaining to him."

"What if we look up stuff pertaining to Gabrielle or even the Chosen One in the hymns. Think about it Oliver. There will be less about them then Lucifer. Plus, the Ancient Council would be the only ones to write the hymns about Gabrielle and Schuyler. They would have known about the future."

What Henry didn't tell Oliver was that he had been on the council with Gabrielle, Michael and the twins, but their memories had been erased. True Schuyler and Oliver knew who Henry was in this lifetime; they just didn't know about his past lifetimes. He just wondered how long he could keep those away from them.

Schuyler was annoyed to say the least; she had tried on like fifty dresses in all kinds of colors. Trinity had made Schuyler try on all these dresses for a reason; she was keeping Schuyler from Henry. Trinity knew how much Schuyler meant to Jack and she was going to help him get her back.

"Schuyler, come out and let me see the silver dress." Trinity said.

Schuyler closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before stepping out of the dressing room. Schuyler looked radiated in all the dresses she tried on, but there was something about the silver dress that made her look breathtaking. The way the silver played with her eyes and how it brought out her prefect skin tone would make any girl jealous even Mimi.

"Okay Schuyler, I think we found you some dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yes dresses, you are going to need one for the rehearsal, one for the dinner, one for the bonding and a couple spares just in case you change your mind."

"So we just need six dresses." Schuyler said as she was turning to walk back to the dressing room.

"No, we will take them all. A girl needs options when her mood changes."

Schuyler closed her eyes and took yet another deep breathe. She hurried back to the dressing room to change into her hoody and skinny jeans. Schuyler checked her cell phone to see what time it was. She was hoping it would still be earlier enough to go catch up with Oliver and Henry.

"I can't believe it is already 9:45"

Schuyler knew she wouldn't be able to meet up with them. Her curfew was ten and she knew Charles would be watching. Schuyler headed out of the dressing room to go to the Force's

"Wait Schuyler you can take the town car home with me."

"That is alright I will take the bus back to the house."

"Schuyler, you are a Force now. We don't take public transportation. I don't ever want to see or hear that you are on one of those disgusting things. You will either drive one of our cars or have one of our drivers take you where ever you need to go."

Schuyler was mad. She liked taking the bus. It was her safe haven; she could just sit on the bus and think without someone interrupting her. Plus, she liked watching the people and their interactions with one another. Schuyler was still going to take the bus, but right now she got in the car with Trinity.

Bliss was memorized with this red book; there was just something about it that held her attention. She felt very familiar with it; like she had it before. Bliss couldn't take the book back to the table and start looking through it. It might cause some concern or raise suspicion. She didn't know who could be in the library, walk by and see her with it. So Bliss put the book in her bag and turn to walk out. She still felt like she was being watched, but no one was around. She was starting to get paranoid. Bliss felt better about taking the book home and looking at it there.

Mimi got in the car and got her new Iphone. She dialed Charles' number, but it went to voicemail. Mimi knew where to find him, but first she needs a waxing and that was more important. Plus, she couldn't leave Charles a voicemail; she wanted to see his face when she told him what she saw.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack was upset with himself, but he was more upset with Schuyler. How could she be dating Henry? They were supposed to be together, but then again he was getting ready to be bonded with Mimi. Jack couldn't stay at school. He didn't want to see Schuyler and Henry together because he was scared he might do something he would regret.

Jack got up, left the classroom, put his books in his locker and started walking towards the front doors when Mimi caught him.

"_Where are you going, handsome?" _Mimi sent him.

"_I have to go pick out your bonding gift."_ Jack sent back.

Jack had to lie to Mimi, but what else was new. Their relationship had always been based on lies. Mimi got excited and sent back, "_Something sparkly and expensive always works."_

Mimi smiled at Jack and walk away in a happier mood knowing Jack was taking a personal day for her. Jack hurried through the front doors and ran to his car.

Jack made his way to Central Park to do some serious thinking. Jack found a nice shady spot next to the pond; he sat down and calmed his feelings. He closed his eyes and brought up the memory of seeing Gabrielle in the hospital. He was looking for a clue on how to get Schuyler back.

Jack searched and searched the memory, but he couldn't find anything. Jack pinched his nose between his fingers; he was getting frustrated. _"There has to be a clue somewhere." _ Jack just happens to think about Henry and that there was something about Henry that was familiar. Jack decided to dig through his past lives to see if there were any clues about Henry.

Jack could sense that Henry had been around just as long as him, but he didn't know what side he had been on. The first memory that came to Jack was his period in Ancient Rome. Jack was standing in the Temple of Athena. He was in a circle with Mimi, Charles, Allegra, Lawrence and Henry. They were discussing their opposition against Caesar. Caesar was in turn Lucifer. He had corrupted another soul and gained power to rule over Rome.

Jack remembered that Henry had been a guard for Athena's Temple. Now that Jack had been thinking about it, all the times he could remember Henry he had always been with Gabrielle. Now Jack was curious as to why he is interested in Schuyler.

Back at school, Schuyler was feeling a little confused. She was starting to like Henry and she knew that it was suppose to be all business between them. Schuyler needed to talk to Oliver about all of this; she was getting mixed emotions. The bell rang to end class. Schuyler, Henry and Oliver all got up and were heading to their next class when Mimi stopped them.

"Hey, half-blood I need to talk to your boyfriend."

"Mimi, you don't have to be so rude."

"I need to talk to him, alone." Mimi said while glaring at Schuyler.

Schuyler pretended not to care as Henry and Mimi walked off together.

"Sky, it is alright. Henry knows how to handle Mimi." Oliver said trying to comfort her.

"I know Ollie, but I am starting to have feelings for him. What am I suppose to do, Ollie?" Schuyler asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Oliver knew this was going to happen and to be honest he couldn't be happier. Well, he could if Schuyler was with him.

Mimi cornered Henry up against the wall.

"Ok, what is going on with you and the Half-Blood?" Mimi demanded.

Henry remained calm; he knew how to deal with Azreal.

"Mimi, Charles told me that Schuyler needed my protection when she wasn't in his house. I am just doing my job."

"It seems to me that you are doing more then just your job." Mimi said with a tone of jealousy.

"Mimi, you know how the system works. Being her boyfriend is just part of my cover. So that no one really knows why I am here." Henry said coolly.

"You better hope so."

Mimi walked away with a smirk on her face. She knew that Schuyler and Henry's relationship was a joke and that hers and Jack's was the real thing. The next time she saw Henry she would have to tell him to keep Schuyler away from Jack, but the truth was that Jack couldn't stay away from Schuyler.

Henry knew that Mimi would confront him; she had to always be in control. So Henry played her weakness to his advantage. As long as, she thought that Henry was protecting Schuyler and doing his job then she wouldn't get suspicious and snoop around to see what they were really doing.

Schuyler was waiting impatiently by her lock for Henry. She really wanted to know what Mimi wanted with him. She saw Henry come around the corner and she couldn't believe how truly beautiful he was. Schuyler could see his true angelic form; he had a soft glowing light around him with the purest of white wings. Schuyler knew Henry's history, but she didn't know his angel history.

"Hey Sky are you ready to head to class. We are going to be late." Henry said in a joking manner because they could use the velox.

"Yea, but what did Mimi want?"

"What does she always want? She just wanted to make sure that I am doing my job."

"Why does she care what you are doing?"

"Because it involves you; to her you are a threat and she wants to make sure that I have you under control."

"Under-control?" Schuyler was confused. What did Mimi think she would do skip town and ruin her bonding ceremony? Schuyler chuckled to herself, she could see Mimi's face when Charles tells her to cancel the ceremony because Schuyler skipped town.

"Yea, Mimi thinks you are up to something. Actually, she thinks that you are planning on ruining her ceremony. She wants to make sure that I keep you away from Jack. I told her that you don't know my real identity and that I tricked you into dating me. She is actually amused with that thought."

Schuyler didn't know if she should be offended or amused. She would have to ponder on that later because now she had to knock out a sculpture that count has her mid-term grade for her art class.

Oliver really didn't want to be sitting in art class; he wanted to be pouring over those Hymnals, but Henry told him that they had to go through their daily routines. Oliver knew Henry was right. They didn't want anyone to become suspicious about what they were looking for. So if they went through the daily routine with school and with Oliver working in the Repository then their cover would be secure.

"Hey Schuyler, are you ready for your big date tonight?" Oliver asked jokingly in front of Henry.

"Yea, Schuyler you have to dress up and all that. You need to take this date seriously." Henry added.

Schuyler's heart seemed to skip a beat. She was excited about tonight.

"You don't have to worry about me." Schuyler replied.

Jack was still sitting at the park, trying to figure out Gabrielle's message when Mimi sent him a text. "_Meet me back at home!"_ Jack closed his phone and growled at himself. "_Why do I have to have a bond mate?"_ Jack got up and started to head to his car when Bliss caught his attention. Jack stood still and watched her walk across the park. He realized that there was something off about Bliss. She looked like she was in a trance and that her eyes were black. Something told him to follow her and to bring Mimi. Jack sent Mimi an image of Bliss walking across the park. _"Come Now!"_ Jack decided to follow Bliss while Mimi was on her way, but Jack left his mind open to Mimi.

Mimi had just got to the townhouse and was heading up to her room; when Jack sent her the image of Bliss. Mimi saw the image and knew that it wasn't good. She sent Jack a message to let him know she was on her way.

Mimi could see everything that Jack saw as if it was with her own eyes. She saw Bliss leave the park and walk to an old abandon warehouse. By this time Mimi had got up to Jack.

The abandon warehouse looked like the rest of the warehouses surrounding it, but Jack and Mimi could sense the darkness that came from within this one. Jack and Mimi realized that Lucifer was inside and that Bliss was in danger. Mimi knew that they couldn't walk into the warehouse in their human forms.

"Jack, they have guards at the door. We can't just walk in."

"Well, Mimi what do you have in mind? We have to hurry they have Bliss."

Mimi had a feeling that Bliss didn't go against her will, but Mimi knew that Bliss would never go to the dark side.

"Jack, we have to go in as our true forms. The guards won't know who we are, but they will sense our darkness."

Jack didn't like this at all, but he knew she was right. _Ready or not here comes Death and Destruction_ Jack thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While Schuyler was getting ready for her big date with Henry; she was replaying his story in her head.

Henry had been around as long as her mother. God had made Henry for Gabrielle to be her guard from Lucifer. When Lucifer had been a heavenly angel, he was making advances to Gabrielle when Michael was not around. God could sense the evil coming into play with Lucifer. God wanted to give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt, but he saw Lucifer's shortcoming. God knew he couldn't protect Gabrielle, but he did want to provide her with some protection from Lucifer.

Henry said that Gabrielle never knew she had a guard, but Michael did. According to Henry, every time Gabrielle was called into cycle so was Henry. Michael always made sure that Henry was always hired as a guard for Gabrielle and she would always insist that she could take care of herself. Michael would then tell her that he need Henry around for his safe of mind; while he is away from her and it would always work.

As Henry and Gabrielle's relationship grew over the centuries and cycles they came to know each other's secrets. Henry's loyalty was always with Gabrielle and he would always lie to Michael on behalf of Gabrielle. So when Henry found out that Gabrielle's interest and love for Michael was fading he spoke not one word to Michael about it. Gabrielle was always hoping that the next cycle that Michael would not be there. She was wanting just one cycle without him to explore the world and herself.

That want is where Schuyler's father came into the picture this cycle When Lawrence called Michael and Gabrielle up in this it was because Lawrence was onto something concerning the Silver Bloods. When Allegra came into her memories she knew that she had to get out of the bond with Michael.

Henry wasn't call into this cycle until Allegra's love affair with Schuyler's father became permanent. On the eve of Allegra's wedding Michael flew to Winchester, England and spoke with Henry's father. Henry to this day still doesn't know what was spoken between the two of them, but he does know that the following day he was called into this cycle.

When Henry came into his memories he tried to find Allegra, but could not sense her. Henry knew that if he was here then she had to be because that was the rule. Henry remembers sitting in his room late one night when his father came to see him.

"_Your mother tells me that you have been trying to search for her."_

"_Yes, but I am coming up empty."_

"_She is here in this cycle, son, but something has happen to her and now your plans will change."_

Henry remembers being confused. How could anything happen to Gabrielle? He was supposed to be her protector.

"_Son, Lawrence called Gabrielle and Michael into this cycle. Gabrielle fell for her human conduit and they married. This has caused her to break her bond with Michael. Before he could punish her, Gabrielle's conduit was killed. This caused a shock to her system putting her into a coma for her human shell. Before she went into her coma she gave birth to twins."_

By this point Henry's head was spinning. How could Lawrence not call him up when he called them? Why did she fall for her human conduit? What is his purpose now?

"_Dad, you said she had twins, so who did she bring into this cycle?"_

"_Henry, she never called anyone up. The twins are rare we call them half-bloods. They are half human and half vampire. Michael says one of them is showing beyond capable abilities while the other one seems normal."_

"_I am confused. The twins Gabrielle had are half human. I have never heard nor seen any half-blood. So what does all this mean for me?"_

Henry's father then told Henry of Michael's coming and requesting of their services and of Michael's recent call for Henry's services in New York.

Henry remembers the day he arrived in New York. He was ordered to Charles' home office. This is when Henry was told of Schuyler. Charles had greeted him at the front door; which he never does. Charles also made sure that the twins and Schuyler were gone to school for the day. Charles did not want to take any chances with them finding out his plan. Charles led Henry into his office, locking the doors and closing the curtains behind him.

"_Please Henry take a sit."_ Charles instructed as he pointed to the green wing backed chair across from his desk.

"_Charles, will you please explain why I had to come at once. I have been informed that Allegra is in a coma. So why am I needed?"_

Charles passes a picture of Bliss across his desk and then a picture of Schuyler.

"_You are here because of them. They are Allegra's twins."_

Henry looked at the pictures of the two girls. They looked nothing a like; one had red hair and green eyes while the other had black hair and blue eyes.

"_Their names are Schuyler and Bliss. Schuyler is the one with black hair and Bliss is the other one."_

"_So what does this mean for me? You know I was created for Gabrielle."_

"_Yes, that is true, but I think your services can be used for Schuyler. She seems to have inherited some of her mother's traits and abilities. I think it would be best suited for the Blue Blood community if you would watch over Schuyler. She has been attacked already by the Silver blood."_

Now Charles had his attention there hadn't been an attack since the 1900s and then they disappeared. Now Charles was telling him that Schuyler had been attacked not once, but at least twice from what Charles knows. For Schuyler to live through one attack is amazing, but two is saying something about her. Now Henry had to meet her, but first there was someone he had to see.

"_Ok, Charles what do you want me to do?_ Henry asked already knowing the answer.

"_Schuyler is the one to our salvation and she needs as much protection as we can provide for her."_

"_I will provide my services, but I have to go talk to Allegra first."_

"_You know where to find her. I need you to be at the Ball tonight to escort Schuyler."_

Henry stood up shook Charles' hand and walked out of the townhouse. He hailed a cab to the hospital where Allegra lay in a coma. Henry knew that in all reality that Allegra was in another realm. Henry closed and locked the door behind him and sat down next to Allegra's body. He reached across, grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. For him to find Gabrielle was not hard for they were connected.

There she was standing on a grassy hill surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees, overlooking a stream. Henry thought to himself," I should have known she would have these trees." The Cherry Blossoms were her favorite smell for it reminded her of a place she could never return to.

"_Gabrielle, it is Joel."_

She turned around slowly. She always preferred her angelic stat. She had said she felt more at ease in it.

"_Hello Joel, I see that Michael called you into this cycle."_ She said with a smile.

"_Yes, he did. For a half-blood named Schuyler."_ Henry said watching Gabrielle's reaction carefully. For her reaction would tell him all he needed to know.

Gabrielle's eyes flashed full of fear when she heard what Henry had said.

"_So it is true. You did marry a human and produce twins with him."_

Henry saw the shame in her eyes as he spoke those words. Henry knew Gabrielle had a reason for doing all of this and he would have to trust her.

"_Would you like to explain what happen?"_ Henry asked.

Gabrielle stood quietly for a moment then sat down under a tree. She patted the spot next to her indicting for Joel to sit next to her.

"_When I met him I was using him as my human conduit. Then, I realized I could perform the Sacred Kiss on him and that he would be mine. I saw my way out of the bond with Michael. The Sacred Kiss allowed him to love me and I eventually fell for him. We married and everything was blissful until one evening. I told him that I was pregnant and he was overjoyed. It should have been wonderful, but I soon realized something was wrong with Stephen. I couldn't put it together fast enough before Stephen changed into Lucifer. He had killed my husband and taken control over his body to impregnate me. It was then that I killed Stephen's body again and let lose Lucifer._

_I moved in with Cordelia and lived there until the twins were born. I saw them that day and received a message from our Master. He told me that with the good come the bad and that in the darkest of dark moments there is always a light._

_I realized then that one twin was of good and the other of Lucifer. I told Cordelia of my suspicions and we performed a spell. I conjured up a ball of Angelic light; one twin turned towards the light while the other cried and looked away. I could never hurt one of my children, so I turned Bliss over to Cordelia and she put her in safe keeping and under close watch of a watcher. Schuyler, in return, came home with me_."

Henry then found the fact of Allegra going into a coma perfectly fitting. She knew that she would have to defeat one of her own children. So instead of watching they grow and falling more in love with them she just shut herself down to the outside world.

"_Tell me Joel, how are they doing?"_

"_All I know is that I have been called here to protect Schuyler. It seems she has been attacked by a Silver Blood and lived. Charles wants me to be her protector. I informed him that I would do it, but only with your blessing."_

Henry could see that she was taking it all in. He could sense her frustration, worry and sadness.

"_It is not your fault. He tricked you and you could not sense it."_

"_If I would have stayed with Michael and gone through with the bonding this would of never happen."_ Gabrielle said as she was turning around to walk off. The scenery was changing to a snowy winter land.

"_I will protect her with all that I have, but I need you permission first."_

"_Answer me this; why is protecting her so important to you?"_

"_Apparently, you haven't been keeping track on them. Bliss is not joining in with the Blue Blood Council anymore. Charles thinks she has something to do with Lucifer. Schuyler is being attacked and has no family left besides Charles. Charles thinks she is the key only because of Lawrence. I want to help Schuyler, but I want her to come back with me to England."_

"_Why do you want her in England?"_ Gabrielle was getting confused. She didn't understand why he would take her away from here.

"_I can only protect her so much here in the states. I would feel better with her in the Europe Coven; I could use my own men to protect her. I have a feeling that this coven is corrupt. I can't tell Charles this, but I feel it is someone close t him."_

Henry didn't tell Gabrielle the real reason. That will have to wait till later.

"_Joel, you have my permission. I have always trusted you more then Michael. If you feel that is best for Schuyler then I give you my blessing."_

With Gabrielle's blessing Henry stood up and left the hospital. He had a lot of work to do and a Ball to attend.

Schuyler knew of Henry wanting to take her to England after the bonding. Right now, she felt that it was the best decision. It would get her away from everything, especially Jack, but it would isolate her with Henry. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or if she was delighted about being alone with him.


	17. Chapter 17

**This will be my last chapter unless I get at least five reviews. So if you want to see how it ends please leave a review. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Schuyler stood gazing at her reflection at the mirror. She didn't recognize the person looking back at her. She had on one of the dresses Trinity bought her. It was a shade of midnight blue silk, crystal beading along the sweetheart trim. It had a slit up her mid thigh that made her blush just looking at it. She had her done up in a French twist and long diamond earring, that a magically appeared on her vanity this evening, that drew attention to her face. Schuyler couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She prayed that Henry liked it just as much as she did. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach until she heard someone sucking in air from behind her.

There was Jack standing in her doorway staring at her with hungry love struck eyes.

"_Sky, you look like a Greek Princess."_ Jack said as his eyes were looking her up and down.

"_Thanks, Jack. Do you think Henry is going to love it?"_ Schuyler asked putting her best game face on.

Jack's eyes flashed with envy, but he could sense Mimi coming.

"_I am sure he will. If he doesn't then he isn't worth your time."_

"_Thank you, Jack."_ Schuyler said as she turned back to the mirror to decide if she should wear and necklace or not.

Jack stood there and watched Schuyler. He couldn't believe that she was pretending that there was nothing was between them; that their love for each other was gone. Jack was trying to remember where they went wrong. Mimi slipped her hand into Jack's.

"_What are you doing, my love?"_

"_Nothing, I was just doing a little thinking while I waited on you, my Darling."_

Jack had moved beyond Schuyler's room to the catwalk over looking the grand foyer. Mimi had been listening in on Jack and Schuyler's conversation and was quite impressed with Schuyler. "_That Half-Blood is finally coming to her senses."_ Mimi thought to herself.

Jack and Mimi watched Schuyler leave her room and gracefully walk down the stairs. Mimi couldn't believe how beautiful Schuyler looked, but Mimi knew she looked better. Mimi was starting to feel at ease with the whole Jack and Schuyler thing. Schuyler was uninterested in Jack and seemed involved with Henry. The Bonding Ceremony seemed to be moving smoothly along. Now if only she could get Jack to cooperate because right now he looked like a hurt puppy dog.

"_Jack, are you ready?"_ Mimi was going to push Jack's feelings for Schuyler aside. He would be over Schuyler soon enough.

Jack held out his arm to escort Mimi to the limo waiting outside.

Henry knew that Schuyler didn't like limos. She thought they were too flashy. So he found one of the Van Allen's old cars from their collection and decided on a 1924 Rolls Royce Phantom. Henry decided to have Julius drive them to the opening of the restaurant. He knew Schuyler would be touched. Henry rang the doorbell to the townhouse and was greeted by one of the many staff members the Force's had on hand.

Henry was standing in the Foyer waiting on Schuyler; when he saw her walking down the stairs. She was breath taking; he could see a little of Gabrielle in her, but what caught him off guard was seeing her angelic state. "_It is a shame she doesn't realize her true potential and her powers."_He thought.

Schuyler saw Henry in the Foyer and he looked amazing. She couldn't help, but stare at him and smile. His brown hair was slicked back and he had on a Black English Morning coat. He looked like a breath of fresh air to her. She started to have butterflies in her stomach from thinking about how gorgeous he was. She became more in awe of Henry when she saw Julius was their driver for the evening. She ran into Julius' arms.

"_How are you doing, Miss Schuyler?"_ Julius asked while laughing.

"_Very well, Julius. How are you?"_

"_Very well, Miss Schuyler. We should be on our way."_ Julius said as he opened the door for Schuyler and Henry.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Jack were across town already at Julius' the new Italian restaurant. Mimi had been standing in front of the cameras for the past fifteen minutes while Jack waited on the sidelines. He kept looking at his watch and then at the entrance. "_Schuyler should be here by now."_ Jack thought to himself. He was miserable. Him and Schuyler haven't said more then a handful of words to each other in the past weeks. She was spending all of her free time with Henry and Oliver. He missed her lips on his and how her hair would envelop him in its silky embrace. He had to get her back or at least confront her. If she didn't feel the same way then he would move on with Mimi.

Jack watched as Mimi would strike pose after pose so fluidly. She loved all the attention she was getting. The photographers were yelling for her to turn this way or that way and asking her who she was wearing. This is what she lived for.

Schuyler and Henry had pulled up to the red carpet. Schuyler realized that this was her first public appearance since the Stitched for Civilization ad with Bliss. She suddenly felt nervous.

"_Henry, I think I am going to be sick."_

"_It will be alright, Love. Just take my hand and breath. I won't leave your side."_ Henry held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

Schuyler stepped out of the car so gracefully that the photographers swore she was floating on air. Everyone stopped and watched, the cameras stopped snapping photos, and people stopped talking and turned to look at Schuyler. A photographer tripped and set off his camera and then the craziness began.

"_Schuyler, who are you wearing?"_

"_Schuyler, turn this way."_

"_Schuyler, who is your date?"_

Schuyler was feeling a little lost, but she sucked it up and gave them a show. After all she has been living with Mimi. Schuyler struck pose after pose and was doing it better then Mimi. She was actually having fun.

"_I am wearing Vera Wang and this is my boyfriend, Henry Weston."_ Schuyler said proudly.

Henry stood next to Schuyler for a couple more shots then gave her a quick kiss and headed for the door.

Jack saw the kiss and about lost his mind.

"_You shouldn't mix business with pleasure."_ Jack said with spite.

"_You should talk, Abaddon. One woman is not good enough for you."_ Henry decided he wasn't going to hold back when it came to Jack. He needed to know his place when it came to Schuyler.

"_What is that suppose to mean? You know I belong with Azreal."_

"_Then why are you after Schuyler? It was fine to chase after Gabrielle because nothing was going to happen. Schuyler is different. She is a half-blood and not bonded to anyone. So you can alter the being of our fate just to see if the grass is greener on the other side."_

"_I can't help the way I feel about her and she feels the same way towards me."_

"_Oh really, Have spent anytime with her since the break-up at the apartment."_

Jack's eyes flashed with hurt. How did Henry know about that? Did Schuyler really tell him about their past?

Before anything else could be said between Henry and Jack the photographers started cheering. Jack and Henry saw Schuyler and Mimi posing for pictures together. Neither one of the boys knew what to do. Before, they could react Schuyler and Mimi walked off the red carpet and met up with them.

Schuyler looped her arm in Henry's and walked off without even acknowledging Jack.

"How_ can she act like I don't exist after all we went through?"_Jack thought to himself.

"_Because she knows what is good for her or maybe she was just playing with you."_Mimi yelled in his head.

"_Now stop thinking about her and enjoy the evening with me."_ Mimi said in a demanding voice in his head.

Jack wasn't going to enjoy anything until he confronted Schuyler.

The one thing that sat Julius apart from the rest of the famous restaurants, in New York, was the drinks. While the Red Bloods thought the Blue Bloods were drinking specialty alcohol drinks, they were in fact drinking blood. The owner of Julius was well-known for his business inventions and had created a chemical that turns blood different shades of color. So it could be concealed in a cup and the Red Bloods would think nothing of it. One could order a dirty martini amazing and would get an A+ blood drink. It was just another way to disguise one's true self in the public eye.

Schuyler and Henry had found their table; it was situated so that everyone could see them, but still secluded for them. Schuyler was wishing Oliver could have come, but he was still too busy doing their research. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to help lately, but she was determining to help tomorrow.

Schuyler excused her self from the table to go to the ladies room. She had seen Bliss heading towards the ladies room and she wanted to check on her. Se had seen much of Bliss and just wanted to see how life was going for her.

Bliss had gone to the restroom because her head was splitting. Lucifer was wanting out and Bliss was trying to keep him in check. The struggle was starting to take its toll on Bliss; she was now vomiting uncontrollably when Schuyler walked in.

"_Bliss, are you ok?"_

"_Yes, Sky I am fine it is just my nerves. You should go. I don't want you to see me like this."_ Bliss said. She really wanted Schuyler to leave because she didn't know how much longer she could hold Lucifer off.

"_I am not going to leave you until you are feeling alright."_

"_Of course, she is going to stay."_Bliss thought.

"_Sky, will you go get me some water and make sure it is not tap_."Bliss said making sure Schuyler would be gone for awhile. She sensed Lucifer pushing through and she needed Schuyler gone.

Schuyler left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen when Jack stopped her. "_Great this is not what I need right now."_ Schuyler said under her breath.

_"Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

"_Bliss isn't feeling well so I am getting her some water."_

"_Bliss is here; where is she? I would like to say hi." _Jack said looking around Schuyler. No one had informed him that she was going to be here.

"_She is in the bathroom. She is feeling sick."_

Jack sent Mimi messages letting her know Bliss was here and in the bathroom. Jack knew this wasn't the time to have his little talk with Schuyler, but he needed to keep her away from Bliss.

"_Schuyler, I need to talk to you about something important."_

"_You can talk to me later. I am kind of busy right now."_ Schuyler said as she pushed past Jack to go into the kitchen.

"_No I need to talk to you now before it is too late."_

"_Jack, what is so important that you can't wait until later tonight?"_ Schuyler said barely paying attention. Jack couldn't have picked a worse time to talk to her.

"_It is about Henry. I don't like him and you dating."_

Schuyler froze did Jack really just say he didn't like her dating Henry. Who does he think he is telling her who she could date?

"_What is wrong with Henry, Jack, besides the fact he is not you?"_Schuyler felt like her blood was boiling because she was so mad.

"_He is not good enough for you. He doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated, like I would."_

Schuyler was becoming furious. She grabbed the water and turned to Jack.

"_You made your bed a thousand years ago and now you should lay in it. You belong to Mimi and you think you can have me too. I am not some girl you can have on the side. Plus, Henry makes me happier then you ever did."_

Schuyler knew this was a lie as she stormed out of the kitchen. She wasn't going to let Jack make a fool out of her by smooth talking to her. He was going to actually have to prove him self to her.

Schuyler made it to the bathroom and saw Mimi fighting a man in a white suit.

"_How did he get in here?"_Schuyler thought. Before she could say or do anything Lucifer had grabbed a hold of her.

"_Don't do anything Azreal. I have her now."_Lucifer said and then everything went black.

**To find out who saves Schuyler leave a review. You can even leave your opinion in who should save her and who Schuyler ends up with. I am always open to suggestions!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Mimi let out a scream,"_Why does this keep happening?"_

She was extremely frustrated, _"It just seems I can't have a normal life this cycle." _She said out loud to herself as she ran out of the bathroom.

"_Mimi Force, have a normal life. Why I find that to be obsolete._ "Jack said with a hint of his devilish smile.

"_Not now, Jack. Lucifer just grabbed Schuyler and disappeared."_

Jack went stiff with fear. "_What? How?"_ Was all he could say.

Mimi replayed everything that had happened to Jack in her head as they both ran out of the restaurant.

Henry just happens to look up and saw the Force twins running out of the restaurant. His first thought was that they had a fight, but then his thoughts turned to Schuyler. He ran to the Ladies bathroom and found it empty. Upon further investigation there was a tiny black smudge the size of a quarter. Henry froze, "There is no way it could be him." Henry bent down and collected the blackness between his fingers and smelt it. Yep, it was ashes and brimstone.

Henry's head was spinning, "How could he get out? Why Schuyler? How am I going to get into Hell?" Henry didn't know where to begin, but he did know where to find his answers.

Oliver was back at the Repository pouring over more ancient text; when he remembered a conversation he had with his father. They had been talking earlier in the day about the situation, in the Blue Bloods community. His father mention that his grandfather always had a book called, Revelations around that he would use in times of need. Oliver decided to roll the dice and see if he could find this book in the Repository. Oliver knew a book like this wouldn't be in the database so he headed straight for the Restricted Section.

Mimi and Jack used their vampire speed to get back to the townhouse. They went straight to Charles' office. He was sitting behind his desk on the phone, but when he saw the twins standing in font of him, he hung up.

"_What happen?"_ Charles demanded. He couldn't afford another Blue Blood lost. The committee was already demanding a plan of action for all the attacks. As Mimi was giving the details of what had happen back at the restaurant; Henry came into the office.

After Mimi finished, Jack asked Charles what they needed to do to get Schuyler back. Jack still didn't know that Schuyler was the key to their salvation. He just wanted to get her back and to make sure she never left his sight again.

"_First, we need to find a way into Hell that is undetected. Lucifer will have his guards and demon dogs at every entrance. We have to find Bliss and close the connection between her and Lucifer. We need to keep him in Hell. If he gets out his powers will strengthen and he will be able to resemble his team."_

Charles had no clue on how to get in to Hell. He had never been nor did he ever have a desire until now. The only people who had been to Hell were Jack and Mimi.

"_There are only two ways in and both of them will be heavily guarded."_ Jack said to no one in particular.

"_We need a plan of attack. Lucifer is not going to have Schuyler out in the open. He will have her under constant watch and will fight to keep her in his hands."_ Henry said.

Charles couldn't believe this was happening, but he composed himself and decided to go find Bliss first and then go after Schuyler.

"_Jack, I need you to find Bliss and bring her to Dr. Pat we need to close the connection before we head to save Schuyler. Henry, you head to the hospital and inform Allegra of what has happen. Maybe, she might have something that could help us. Mimi, I need you to locate some of your old things and the map."_

"_Why wait, we should go save Schuyler now."_ Jack said with a sense of urgency behind it. Jack didn't want to think about what Lucifer would do to her.

Henry was having strange feelings himself. He felt out-of-place without Schuyler by his side. He missed her jet black hair brushing across her face and how she always smelled of orchards after a rain. Henry wanted Schuyler safe, so he headed for Allegra. She might be able to channel Schuyler and see if she was safe and what her surroundings were. Henry didn't want to go in blind; he wanted a plan.

Mimi just nodded her head and left. Jack was fuming.

"_How could those two just leave and not say anything?"_

"_Jack, you need to calm down. You won't be able to face Lucifer with your emotions out of check."_ Charles said as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"_Let's go for a walk."_ Charles said as he open the door.

"_I don't understand how you can be so patient about this?"_

"_Jack, patience is one of my gifts while destruction is yours. We first need to find Bliss and close the connection. If we can close the connection then Lucifer won't be able to escape with Schuyler when we go to Hell looking for him. We need Allegra to know so she can use her spirit to cross over to Schuyler to see her surroundings and we need Mimi's old map so we can plan our attack efficiently so we don't lose anyone. I can't afford to go in hot and heavy and lose more members."_

Jack knew Charles was right, but if there was so much as a scratch on her; someone was going to pay.

Mimi walked quietly to the Blue Bloods Bank she felt numb. Yes, she didn't like Schuyler, but she didn't think the poor girl needed to be tortured by Lucifer. Death was a better option then that. There is no way she would survive; Lucifer's ways of torture were inhuman to say the least.

Mimi made her way to the safety deposit box station. The guard led her down the corridor and opens the door to a room full of metal safety deposit boxes on all sides. Mimi walked over to box 515 and inputs her code. The wall opens up to reveal an underground tunnel.

Oliver had searched the Restricted Section and he came up empty handed. If the book was of such great value to his grandfather then why was it not at the Repository. Oliver then realized his grandfather would have kept it near him and would not use public references. Oliver hurriedly packed his things and headed for home. While walking home his phone went off.

"_Hello_."

"_Hey Oliver, there has been a situation involving Schuyler."_ Henry replied.

Oliver's heart hit his stomach. He knew by Henry's tone that it wasn't good.

"_What happen and how is she doing?"_

Henry went in to the details of what had happen and the plan to get her back.

"_What can I do to help?"_ There was no way he was to let Schuyler die if he could help it.

"_Oliver, there is nothing you can do. It is something us vampires, have to do. If you were to go with us, you would never return. Hell would tear at your soul until you were no more. Sorry buddy, but you are going to have to sit this one out. How is the search coming along?"_

"_I have a small led, but I haven't checked it out yet."_

"_Oliver, we will get her back and she will be in one piece."_

"_I know, Henry."_

Oliver did know they would bring her back and in one piece, but alive or even her old self that he did not know.

As Charles and Jack walked in silence to find Bliss, Jack couldn't help, but to ask. "_What is your interest in Schuyler?"_

"_Excuse me?" _Charles replied.

"_Why do you have an interest in Schuyler's well-being? You use to despise her."_

"_I never despised her. I just held my resentment towards her that I had for her mother. I have come to learn it is not her fault for what happen between us."_

Henry walked into Allegra's room and prepared himself to meet her. How do you tell a mother that the devil himself has her child and there is nothing she could do to save her? Henry took a deep breath and grabbed Allegra's hand. There she was standing with her back to him in a white flowing dress. There was nothing around them; it was as if they were just floating in between realities.

"_Gabrielle, I need to talk to you."_

She slowly turned around and Henry could see that her face was full of sadness.

"_Job, what happen to my daughters? I can't feel their presences anymore."_

"_There has been an incident. Lucifer was using Bliss as a host into this world. He then captured Schuyler and returned to Hell. We still haven't found Bliss and we were hoping you could try to contact Schuyler to what her surrounds are and if she is alright."_

"_Job, I will see what I can do, but I don't feel her with me. SO I am going to need some time to search. Can you come back and check in with me, in a little while?"_

"_Yes, I will be back shortly."_

With that Henry was thrown back into the hospital room. He sat down in one of the chairs and leaned his head up against the wall. He was taking in some deep breaths to steady himself when his phone went off. Henry looked down to see that it was Jack calling him. Before he answered he crossed his fingers for good news.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Henry, we found Bliss and we are bring her to the hospital. Charles called Dr. Pat and she will meet us there. How did it go with Allegra?"_

"_She said she couldn't feel Bliss or Schuyler's presence. So she has asked me to give her some time to search. So I am sitting here waiting to go back. How bad is Bliss?"_

"_She is unconscious. We don't know the existent of the damage. The last time Lucifer tried this he killed the girl. So we hope we are not too late."_

"_Ok see you soon."_

Mimi stood in front of a wood door with the numbers 515. She heisted briefly before opening the door. She hadn't been here in centuries. She walked into the room which lit up at her presence. The room was the size of a standard living, but was two stories. A girl that has been around as long as her had a lot of baggage. The room was lined with wooded shelves that had been organized to her past lives. She had it starting in the left hand corner with her first life. Mimi knew she didn't have a lot of time to reminisce, so she went to her left straight for her first life. The map was one of the first things she had and there it was. It was written on lambskin and was hand drawn by one of Lucifer's close demons. It had been a gift from the Morning Star himself when Mimi and Jack had bonded for the first time. Mimi reached over and picked it up and something fell out. Mimi looked down and saw a necklace that had a red glow to it. Mimi had forgotten about the necklace. It had been a gift from Jack at their first bonding. Jack had it commissioned out of the purest silver with a locket of hellfire. It was even engraved with the saying" _Where Our Love Began_." Mimi knew what would happen if she picked it and uttered those words. The question is does she dare touch it?

* * *

I have already started on Chapter 19. So please leave me your thoughts. I am sure you know who will save Schuyler...hehe


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jack and Charles arrived at the hospital the same time as Dr. Pat. She decided to put Bliss in the same room as Allegra for the time being. Henry didn't like this; he felt that it would be a distraction to Allegra.

Dr. Pat turned to Henry and said_," I need you to contact Allegra and let her know that I am going to have Bliss touch her. I don't was to put Allegra in shock, but I need Allegra to search Bliss' mind for the connection. It will be a door that is open and she will need to close it and destroy it."_

Henry nodded and grabbed Allegra's hand. There they stood on a gray room with an open window. Through the window fog was rolling in.

"_Gabrielle, what is going on with the fog_?"

"_I am trying to search for Schuyler. The fog acts like a cover to conceal me_."

"_You need to stop for a second. They have found Bliss and she has been put in your hospital room. Dr. Pat is going to place Bliss' hand on you and you are going to need to search Bliss for the connection to Lucifer. Dr. Pat said to search her mind and that it should be an open door. I will be back to check on you after you have closed the door."_

Henry was thrown back into the hospital room; he just nodded to Dr. Pat. She placed Bliss' hand on Allegra's body. The connection caused Allegra's body to stiffen and her vitals to race. It had sucked Allegra out of the fog and into a completely dark room. She had to stand still for a couple of seconds to let her senses adjust. There was no one here, but her. So Allegra started looking around for an open door, but all the doors she saw were closed. Allegra knew this was going to take awhile and that she better quicken here pace.

Walking around in Bliss' mind was like walking down a high school hallway after dark. There were doors on both sides of the hallway, but they were closed with the lights off. Allegra was starting to get frustrated; she needed to be finding Schuyler not closing doors. Then there was the slightest hint of firewood. Allegra didn't see any light, but she followed the smell of firewood. She trailed the smell for what seemed like an hour and there it was.

The door was slightly ajar and smelled of a heavy smoker. Allegra was going to shut it and enchant it was spell to destroy it. When a thought caught, hat if I step through the door and use the connection to look for Schuyler?" Allegra didn't give it another thought and stepped through to Lucifer.

It took a couple of seconds for her Allegra to adjust and to realize see was inside Lucifer's mind. She decided right away to stay hidden and not look around. She was wishing that what she needed would come to her.

Henry was starting to worry to say the least. Allegra had gone rigid fifteen minutes ago and he didn't think it take this long to find the connection. Dr. Pat insisted it would take some time if Lucifer had covered his track. Henry still didn't like it. Allegra was in there by herself and Lucifer could show up at any given moment. Charles put his hand on Henry's shoulder to hold him back.

"_Don't do it. I know you want to help her. You job is to protect her, but she knows what she is dealing with."_

Henry relaxed just a little, but he still didn't like this.

Oliver made it home and headed straight for the attic; where his grandfather's things had been since his passing. Oliver turned on the light and started reading the labels; clothes, silverware, personal and then study. Oliver started tearing the boxes that said, "Study" that is where his books were. Oliver had opened every one of the study boxes and didn't find a single book called, Revelations. Oliver banged his head up against the wall.

"_Why can't I catch a break?"_

Oliver rested his head on the wall and thought about what his father had said," he always had it on him." Oliver then thought he was either buried with it or they put it in his personal items. Oliver started tearing through his grandfather's personal items and still came up empty. Oliver was beyond frustrated. He just happens to look down and saw papers sticking out of his Bible. Oliver unraveled the papers and saw a letter to him from his grandfather.

_Dear Oliver,_

_ If you are reading this then you must be searching for my book. If you are then that must mean that the Blue Bloods are in danger and Lawrence was right. What you are looking for is hidden in the safe above your bed, behind the panel. I must tell you that what you read in that book is prevail to the survival of the Blue Bloods and must not fall in the wrong hands. Trust no one with the information in that book."_

Oliver couldn't believe it had been with him all along. He ran down to his room to find the safe. He jumped up on his bed and started to lightly tap on the wall above his bed.

Mimi was still looking at the necklace like it might bite her. She was contemplating everything in her head.

"_That little half-breed owes me."_She said as she picked up the necklace.

She held the necklace close to her heart and spoke," _I want to return home, where it all began."_

There was a flash of light and Mimi was thrown into her old room at Lucifer's Palace.

"_Wow, I haven't returned here in forever."_ Mimi thought as she looked around.

The room hadn't changed since her departure. The four post bed still had the red silk sheets that she would always request. Her favorite throne chairs sat in the middle of the room facing the wall of windows. The windows looked out onto the underworld. Mimi sat down in one of the chairs looking out the windows.

"_Oh how I have missed this."_

"_I thought I sensed your presence." _Lucifer said. "_So you finally have returned_?"

"_Lucifer thinks I am here to join his side."_ Mimi thought.

"_I was just thinking of how much O missed this place and the power I once commanded."_

"_I told you they would never trust you like I did."_ Lucifer said smugly.

"_Come take a walk with me, Azreal. We have much to discuss."_

Even though, it had been centuries since she last step foot in this place it still felt like home.

Allegra could see everything that Lucifer saw and could hear his conversations and thoughts too.

"_I know that presence and I can't believe it would be her."_Lucifer thought. Allegra froze thinking he was talking about her. She watched as he walked down the east side hallway of his palace. He opened a door and there sat Azreal in a chair facing the windows.

"_What is she doing here and how did she get down here?"_ Allegra thought. She couldn't believe that Azreal would switch sides when they need her and Abaddon to win this. Here was Azreal telling Lucifer how she missed the power and was willing to help him.

Lucifer was walking with Azreal down a set of stairs that lead to the underground tunnels. They came to the bottom step and turn to go down the right tunnel. Lucifer opened the first door on the right and there was Schuyler. She was lying in what looked like a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She looked dead; Allegra could see her chest moving ever so slightly.

"_He is killing her."_Allegra thought.

"_What are you going to do with the Half-Blood?"_ Mimi said.

"_Well, I am going to use her of course as leverage. Then I am going to kill her after I get what I want." _Lucifer said. Lucifer closed the door and then turned to Mimi.

"_Let's go see the army that you will lead for me."_

They walked out of the palace and onto the back grounds where there were demons and Lucifer's men practicing. They were still practicing their old warrior moves.

"_I see that you haven't changed your warrior tactics. Do you have any new weapons? You know times have changed so have the defense mechanisms."_

"_No, I don't feel like I need any new weapons. The element of surprise is enough."_

Allegra could sense his concern over the new weapons and that he wanted to change the subject.

"_Let's discuss our options over a meal. I am sure you are hungry. I just received a fresh new supply in today."_

Allegra wanted to stay and hear what else je had to say, but she knew she had to get back and inform Job of everything.

To Henry it seemed like an eternity when Allegra's vital returned to normal. Letting Dr. Pat know she had returned to her comatose state.

"_Ok Henry you may connect with Allegra."_

Henry didn't let Dr. Pat finish the rest of her statement. There she was sitting on a park bench waiting anxiously.

"_So did you find the door, to close?"_

"_Yes, but I have to tell you. I found Schuyler."_Gabrielle said with fear. This alerted Job. Gabrielle did not scare so easily.

"_Ok, tell me everything."_

Gabrielle told Job everything including Azreal's appearance in the underworld. She also told him where Schuyler was at and how bad she looked.

Job comforted Gabrielle and told her that they would bring Schuyler back safe and Azreal would pay for her disloyalty.

Once back in the room, Henry shared Allegra's story. Charles and Jack were beyond angry with Mimi for leaving the Coven,

"_Charles, we have to go at once." _Jack urged.

"_I agree with Jack, this changes everything. Let's head back to the townhouse to prepare for battle."_

Mimi couldn't believe how easy it was to fool Lucifer into thinking she had returned to play for his side. She should of know because of how much she would complain about the Blue Bloods not trusting her or questioning her judgments. She knew that she would never switch mainly because of Jack, but also she liked where she was.

They had finished with their meals and Lucifer was going on about how he needed to keep Bliss alive so he could bring his army out of Hell, but only after he sacrificed Schuyler. Her blood was part of the key to opening the gate. Lucifer just had to figure out the loopholes, so that he wouldn't be sent back here again. His plan was to not stop until he got to the top.

Lucifer then asked Azreal a question that threw her off center.

"_Azreal, where is Abaddon? Does he know you are here?"_

"_No, he and I have yet to be bonded this cycle. He will not open his connection with me until we are fully bonded."_

"_That's not like Abaddon to deny you the connection. What has happen?_

"_He has fallen for that Half-Blood." _Mimi said with disgust.

Lucifer laughed. "_He always fell hard for love. Don't worry Azreal, he will return to you after she is destroyed. Then, I will have you two back together and there will be no stopping me."_

"_Our bonding was set for Friday and that Half-Blood wasn't giving him the time of day anymore. So I think he was giving up on her."_

"_You and Abaddon were never a good match romantically, but a dream team on the battlefield. That is why I bonded you two."_

"_What? I thought it was for love." _Mimi asked automatically.

"_No, if I wanted bonds based on love then I would have let you and Kingsley Martin bond."_

"_What? I never loved Kingsley."_ Sure they fought and teased each other, but were never in love.

"_Oh, you and Kingsley were in love, but it wasn't in the best interest of my army. I needed my two best warriors together. So I erased your love for Kingsley and put the thought of Abaddon in your head."_

Mimi was seeing red. "How could someone mess with love, of course, Lucifer would do what was best for him to succeed."

Lucifer excused himself from the room, saying something about a meeting with a demon.

Mimi saw her chance to get Schuyler and leave, but she was going to get revenge on Lucifer first. She swept by his office first, informing his secretary that she needed a copy of his war plans. While the secretary was copying the plans, Mimi wrote Lucifer a note explains that she would return shortly.

Charles, Henry and Jack were in the office going over the plan of attack. Jack suddenly stiffens and said,"_Mimi is back."_

All three then heard Mimi screaming for help. They all ran to her room, where they saw her standing over Schuyler.

"_Call Dr. Pat, I don't know what he did to her, but she won't wake up."_Mimi said with fear.

"_Get away from her, you traitor."_ Jack hissed at her.

"_Jack, what are you talking about? I went to save Schuyler."_

"_Gabrielle saw you agreeing to take over Lucifer's army."_

"_Jack, I only did that to save Schuyler. Let me show you."_

"_I don't want to see your lies."_

Charles hung up the phone and directed Henry to go get Schuyler her blood reserve.

"_Dr. Pat is on her way. Jack let Mimi show what happen. She can not lie to you."_

"_Jack, there is something you need to see."_ Mimi said.

"_Oh Charles, I snatched these for you." _Mimi tossed Charles the copy of Lucifer's war plans.

"_Fine, make it quick."_

Mimi replayed everything to Jack, but slowed down when it came to the talk of their bonding.

"_What? Our bond wasn't for love, but for convince."_ Jack instantly felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he and Schuyler had a chance. Henry felt sick, now Schuyler would never chose him.


End file.
